The Amazing Race: Mario Bros Edition
by LuigiMario
Summary: It's The Amazing Race! Only this time, with Mario. There are new twists and turns that help make this race quite interesting. Featuring all of your favorite characters and some of your least favorite characters from all the Mario games!
1. Before The Race

Note: I have heard of other "The Amazing Race" Fan fics circulating around (and I myself have read one) but this one is, of course, different then all the rest (even though it is very similar, but "The Amazing Race" is very generic, so how can it not be). I do not own all of the characters unless otherwise stated. I do not own Nintendo, CBS inc. or any other thing that is created in this fan fic.

* * *

"THE AMAZING RACE: MARIO BROS. EDITION"

* * *

Eleven teams of two are about to set off on a race around the world for 1,000,000 coins. All of these teams know each other very well and are aware of each other's weaknesses and abilities, an Amazing Race first. We are now approaching the lush courtyard of the castle that towers above Mushroom Kingdom. This is the starting point in a race around the world. 

I am Toadsworth, the host of this reality show that test how two people who have known each other for a long time, or who have just met can work together on a race around the continents: Mushroom Kingdom, BeanBean Kingdom, Sarasaland, Isle Delfino, and Dinosaur Island. This game, which is put together by your favorite teams, will be definitely a good opportunity to see these well-known Nintendo stars out of their natural habitat. Now let's have a slight "sneak-peek" at the contestants.

* * *

**_Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses_**

This team is a very good team. Will Daisy's strength, geographical skills, smarts, concentration, dedication, communication and Peach's… good looks??? help them in the long run?

We asked Daisy and Peach to describe themselves and their partner. This is how Daisy replied in an earlier interview:

"Peach is a very… nice… person. I think that she will probably bring some good qualities to the race like… umm… beauty, which will make it easier when we… ask for… directions from… men??? Um…Anyways, on to me. I am good at almost everything and I try my hardest and have fun! I'm gonna get the million coins!"

Soon after Daisy, Peach was asked the same thing. Peach replied:

"Describe me? Ha! I have way too many good qualities. I don't mean to toot my own horn but… TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! Ha! I am so beautiful, charming and "everybody love me!". Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! I love this race! And now good qualities about Daisy… hmm… that's a toughie. I guess she's not _that_ ugly…"

Unfortunately, Peach will have to face the real world very shortly.

* * *

**_Toad and Toadette – Dating_**

Toad and Toadette is a great team, all-around that has a chance of going all the way easily.

Toad's interview: "I love Toadette, but this race will test our deepest darkest fears and that is what's going to bring out a lot of bad qualities about me. I just don't wanna be depicted as the team that always fights 24/7. I hate those teams. I just wanna be the team that flies under the radar and you don't even realize is there until you see they've arrived first at the finish line ahead of you."

Toadette's interview: "I love Toad, but we have to agree to disagree lots of times if we want to win the race. I think Toad always is too ahead of himself and always seems to have a plan. I think our race should be played from scratch and be ran how it's ran. I don't want to be depicted as a team with no special talents but we aren't the best team and we know that. I guess all we can do is try our hardest."

* * *

**_Wario and Waluigi – Brothers_**

Of course, before the race, we were forced to tell them to play fairly, but we think that they probably have some scheme up their sleeves. They are both very sly and surprisingly smart.

We asked Wario and Waluigi if they would play fairly. Here is Wario's answer:

"You'll see. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

Waluigi's response: "Play fairly? No way!"

Although their interviews were very short, they both seemed to agree on one thing… THEY WANTED THE MONEY!!!!

* * *

**_Koopa and Troopa – Cousins_**

Koopa and Troopa are another team that has the chance of flying under the radar and going a long, long way in the race. Koopa and Troopa were not interviewed due to scheduling conflicts with unknown preoccupations. Why did they not come to the interview? We are sure to watch for any hint or clue in the course of the race. But for now, watch out other teams. This small, good team, already being called the Koopas by other teams, is definitely a team to watch.

* * *

**_Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends_**

Although these two haven't known each other for a long time, they already have developed trust in one another.

Goombas interview: "Dry Bones is a cool dude and I don't think he'd ever lie to me or do anything wrong in the race. At least, I hope not… Anyhow, I think it's time for the money to go to us. Oh yeah, and Toadsworth, we go to MK Bank Key Jungle Branch, thank you."

Dry Bones' interview: "Goomba is my home dog. Ha! So anyways, where was I. Oh yeah, the money. Just give it to us right now. You know we'll win. Let's not fight about it. So Git-R-Done, (uncontrollable laughter) I am so funny."

This team is arguably the most arrogant team ever on the Amazing Race.

* * *

**_Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son_**

Bowser and Bowser Jr. have been asked pervasively not to cheat. One of our producers started crying he was begging so hard. They did not show for the interview. They have told us that they had prior (more important) arrangements. Bowser did say that "I will try not to be too mean to the other players… NOT! But my expectations aren't too high to win the race. We'll just try our hardest." Will this be Bowser's time to shine?

* * *

**_Plum and Maple – Golfers_**

Plum and Maple have golfed together for years. This is going to be hard for Plum because it's the first time she's gone out of Mushroom Kingdom.

Plum stated: "I hate flying. I don't know why we have to fly from place to place. I hate cars. I don't know why we have to drive sometimes. I hate insects. Please don't make me eat them!"

Maple stated: "I love flying. I don't know why we don't fly everywhere! I love driving! It's so awesome! I love animals (including insects). I wanna be challenged to see if I can eat a bug or something. I think me and Plum are a good team but we do have a lot of differences! Can I bring my iPod on the trip?" We later told Maple yes. She was very happy. She also asked us that if they are eliminated, put on a CD that plays "All Good Things (Come to an End)" or "Bad Day". We told here we'll try.

It seems they are very different people. Can they be put to the challenge of racing around the world together?

* * *

**_DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew_**

DK and Diddy are very pumped to be on the race.

DK has stated "This is going to be so much fun. I love racing. I've raced all my life. And, frankly, I'm good at it. I hope we win. I just hope we win. There's nothing else to do besides hope, pray and try your best!"

Diddy stated: "Uncle DK and I are the team to beat. We both are very competitive. Don't be alarmed to see Uncle DK cry if we are eliminated. But we both have lots of fun and even though we want the money, if we don't get it, it won't be the end of the world. I just want to win."

Diddy also stated he has brought his lucky hat with him and that all their luck will come from the hat.

* * *

**_Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends_**

King Boo was asked not to turn invisible or scare any of the other contestants.

This team is a team of two friends that are very alike in a lot of ways. They have the same interests and needs. But will the fact they are the same in a lot of ways help them, or make them be eliminated early?

King Boo said: "We are a fun-going team and as much as we want to win, we won't rub it in another person's face that we're better then them (even if we are!). I am very angry if someone rubs that they think they're better in my face. I just don't want to get a penalty in a leg. How embarrassing is that?"

Petey Piranha said: "We are such an easy-going team and we want to win so bad. I don't like rubbing stuff in other people's faces. I hate people who do that stuff. It is really stupid and unnecessary. Please don't do that to King Boo. I don't want to do that and get a penalty or be disqualifying. That's too embarrassing!"

* * *

**_Birdo and Yoshi – Dating_**

Birdo and Yoshi are very excited to be on the race, competing for 1,000,000 coins. This is the first time they have ever done anything together outside of Dinosaur Island or Mushroom Kingdom.

Yoshi stated in his interview: "Yoshi! Heh-heh! I think a lot of other teams will not be intimidated by us and I don't want them to be either. I just want to go as far as I can in the race and never give up. I have to help Birdo through the race. She has trouble doing a lot of things and all I ask of her is to trust me. We've already got a plan about who'll do which kind of Roadblocks and which kind of Detours will do. So all we have to do is start the race and we'll (hopefully) slide ahead to the front."

Birdo stated: "I like Yoshi. A lot! I just am not sure if we can concentrate in a different environment. I just hope that we don't go to Isle Delfino. Last time I went there, I was mauled by a psychopathic Noki. She was arrested, and I don't wanna go back! I just don't wanna go there!"

What will Birdo do if she goes to Isle Delfino? Will they win the money?

* * *

**_Mario and Luigi – Brothers_**

Finally, the team that everyone knows and loves… MARIO AND LUIGI! They're abilities will give them a strong advantage and will probably make them go far in the race.

Mario said: "Luigi and I are a great team, and we know it. We possibly have a chance to win this whole thing. And that's a great possibility. I just don't want to appear as a braggart and such. It's not a good position to be in."

Luigi said: "Mario and I are really good at our own things. He's good at a lot of things, as am I. I like our chances of winning the million, sigh, the million. I can smell the million. I just don't want to say that to anyone else or else no one will like us. I'm not here to make friends, but I am here to do good. Being eliminated first is something I would be angry if it happens. But most of all, I'd be disappointed."

Mario and Luigi will be a lot of fan favorites and such. They are a very smart team. Watch for them to come first in legs a lot of times. That's just a prediction though. Mario and Luigi have been known to fight. But will their fighting get in the way of the race?

* * *

So there are the eleven teams. And here are the general rules: 

The most each individual on the teams can do a Roadblock is 7 times.

If a car breaks down, a time bonus will not be rewarded

Even though airplane flights are free, do not book a first class flight. If you are bumped up to first class, that is acceptable.

You are not allowed to contact friends outside the race.

You must buy maps, do not use GPS or already bought maps during the course of the race.

Now on with the race...


	2. Leg 1 What Is It With Bridges?

12:00 P.M.

The eleven teams of two lined up in the courtyard of the castle towering over Mushroom Kingdom. Many knapsacks were waiting on the opposite side of the courtyard with the familiar "Amazing Race" logo on their clues. In front of them, Toadsworth was walking towards the racers. He greeted them with a friendly "hello!" Some of the friendlier teams said hello back, but the meaner teams just scowled.

Toadsworth said. "In just a few minutes you will commence an adventure so amazing, they call it 'The Amazing Race'!" Some of the friendlier teams started to fake laugh at Toadsworth's crappy joke. The other teams groaned and Dry Bones yelled "GET A LIFE, OLD GEEZER!" Toadsworth continued. "The race is divided in several different segments. These are called legs. In each leg, you will be faced with a set of challenging tasks that you are required to complete in order to reach the pit stop at the end. You must hurry to them as fast as possible, for eight of these pit stops, the last team to check in will be eliminated!

"At the start of each leg, you will receive a small amount of money that you must use to cover all expenses besides airline tickets, which are free with your 'The Amazing Race Airline Credit Cards' which we have already given to you. Save your money, because you will not receive anymore if you run out until the start of the next leg.

"In the end, only a few teams will be left. When that happens, the next leg will be the final leg. The final leg will not have a pit stop. Instead, it will have a finish line. The first person to cross the finish line wins… ONE MILLION COINS!"

Everyone cheered as loud as they could.

"Now, when I give you the signal, you will run over to your packs and open the clue. Inside the clue will be a small portion of money. You can open up your clue and see what's inside… what you do after that is completely up to you!"

Toadsworth raised his hand.

"The world is waiting for you."

Everyone got ready to run.

"Have fun."

Everyone braced themselves.

"Do what's in your limits."

Everyone got a little annoyed at how long he was taking.

"Travel safely!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Goomba. Goomba and Dry Bones shook hands and laughed.

"GO!"

Everyone started to run to their packs in an attempt to be first place.

Racing ahead of everyone else was Yoshi and Birdo. Yoshi opened the clue and read it aloud. "Hike your way up Peachia Falls…"

_Teams must now hike up Peachia Falls. On top of the mountain, teams will find their next clue._

"Wow! That's not a lot of instructions!" said Birdo

"You will have 203 coins for this leg of the race! Come on, it's right there. Let's go!" Yoshi and Birdo ran off, followed closely by Mario and Luigi, DK and Diddy, Petey Piranha and King Boo, Bowser Jr. and his dad, and Toad and Toadette.

**Peach and Daisy/Wario and Waluigi/Koopa and Troopa/Goomba and Dry Bones/Plum and Maple (Peach's Courtyard)**

"Ok, so we go up Peachia Falls." Peach recited. "Where's a car?"

"No, Peach! We hike up Peachia Falls!" Daisy pointed up the waterfall.

"You mean… all that way?" Peach swallowed very hard and slow.

"Wario, let's follow the other teams!" Waluigi pointed at the other teams running off.

Soon Wario and Waluigi were off too, and Koopa and Troopa saw the others too and pretty soon they were off too.

"Maple? Where's Peachia Falls?" Plum looked around.

"I don't know Plum. The clue isn't very descriptive. But I think it's over there!" She pointed off in the distance.

"OK, lets check!" Plum and Maple ran off in the right direction, leaving Peach and Daisy and Goomba and Dry Bones

"Goomba, do you know where Peachia Falls is?" Dry Bones shrugged.

"I don't know." Goomba also shrugged.

"Why don't we ask for directions?"

"OK!" Goomba and Dry Bones ran off AWAY from the falls towards the small town outside of the castle.

After a while, Peach, complaining and whining, and Daisy, annoyed and angered, started walking toward the falls.

**Yoshi and Birdo – Dating (Peachia Falls)**

"How long is it to the top, Yoshi?" Birdo asked. They were ahead of all the teams, but Mario and Luigi were right behind.

"I don't remember. I think it's a 20 minute hike!" Yoshi started running faster and Birdo tried to catch up.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Peachia Falls)**

"Do you think we can pass Yoshi and Birdo?" asked Luigi. Mario shook his head. They ran at a respectable pace behind the other two.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Peachia Falls)**

Toad and Toadette were walking up the race at a good pace when they saw Bowser and his son.

"Jr., this is long!" Bowser panted

"I know, but hurry up!" Jr. ran up a little faster. Bowser collapsed.

"I think we should pass them!" whispered Toadette. So they did.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (Lost!)**

"OK, Goomba, there's a bus, now ask away!" Dry Bones ordered.

Goomba ran up onto the bus where the Bus Driver asked "Where's the coins?"

"Hi!" Goomba did his best fake smile, "We're lost, can you tell me where Peachia Falls is?"

"Wow! You guys are so lost!" The bus driver rolled her eyes. "It's right there, dimwits! If you wanna go up there, it's 2 coins!"

"Ok!" Goomba gestured to Dry Bones to come on. They both went on, forgetting they were supposed to hike, and went up the hill on the bus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goomba and Dry Bones got to the top in no time, seeing the clue easily. They went to the clue box. Just before they opened the clue, they saw the other teams hiking up the hill. Then Goomba remembered!

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HIKE UP THE HILL!" yelled Goomba.

"Damn it!" Dry Bones said. He opened the clue box back up and put the clue inside. They then proceeded to run down the hill, passing every other team and started hiking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoshi and Birdo – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 1st (Peachia Falls)**

"Yes! We're first!" Birdo exclaimed.

Yoshi went up to the clue box and ripped open a clue.

"Make your way to Mushroom Bridge…"

Teams must now take the bus down to the taxi station. Then, travel by taxi 27 miles to Mushroom Bridge. This tourist attraction is well known for being a course in the game "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!!". On the passenger walkway is where they will find their next clue.

"Ok, lets go!"

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 2****nd**** (Peachia Falls)**

Luigi ran ahead and grabbed a clue.

"Mushroom Bridge? Let's go!" Mario started running to the bus station. There they met up with Yoshi and Birdo.

"Hey guys!" Birdo yelled. "The bus is just about to leave!" Mario and Luigi ran and caught the bus. The bus left.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 3****rd**** (Peachia Falls)**

DK got the clue as fast as he could and read it to his nephew.

"Oh, I remember Mushroom Bridge! We raced there!" Diddy remembered.

"Ok, but we have to go to the bus station before we get a taxi!" DK told Diddy.

"Let's catch a bus!" Diddy yelled as they ran to the bus station.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 4****th**** (Peachia Falls)**

Petey Piranha panted really long and slow breaths. King Boo waited for Petey to get a clue.

"Why don't you get it?" Petey asked.

"BECAUSE I'M A GHOST!" yelled King Boo.

Petey walked up to the clue box and grabbed a clue.

"Ok, lets wait at the bus station!" yelled King Boo. They went to the bus station to wait with DK and Diddy.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 5****th**** (Peachia Falls)**

"Mushroom Bridge it is!" yelled Toadette.

They ran up to the two other teams and they all got on one bus and headed off.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father and Son/Koopa and Troopa – Cousins/Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 6****th**** (Peachia Falls)**

The three teams who were neck and neck all grabbed a clue from the clue box and read it.

"Ok, lets sit down now!" panted Bowser and Wario.

The three teams ran and sat down on the bench near the bus station.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Peachia Falls)**

Peach was bawling her eyes out.

"I DON'T WANNA HIKE!" yelled Peach. Peach and Daisy were still pretty much at the bottom of the small mountain.

Daisy rolled her eyes and watched as Goomba and Dry Bones passed them.

"ALL RIGHT!" They ran up faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach's Taxi/Bus Station**

"TAXI!" yelled Birdo and Luigi.

Two taxis stopped and the two teams got inside and the taxi took off.

"To Mushroom Bridge!" yelled Mario.

Mario and Luigi got a bit of a head start ahead of Yoshi and Birdo… but not for long.

"Pass them!" yelled Yoshi.

Yoshi's taxi passed Mario's taxi.

"Yeah!" yelled Birdo. Yoshi and Birdo hugged.

A few minutes later, DK and Diddy, Petey Piranha and King Boo, and Toad and Toadette's bus came down the hill.

"TAXI!" yelled Toad, getting off the bus. A taxi was waiting in the parking lot. "WAIT!"

Toad and Toadette were able to get in the taxi. "How much is it to Mushroom Bridge?" asked Toadette.

They were on their way very soon.

"So, we're off!" said Toad. And they were.

But back at the taxi station, the friends and the uncle and nephew team were still waiting for their taxis.

"TAXI!" yelled DK. "TAXI!"

Soon, two taxis pulled up to the parking lot. Both teams headed toward the taxis.

"Can we come in?" asked Diddy. The taxi driver shook his head "yes" and DK and Diddy put their stuff in the trunk and went in the taxi. "To Mushroom Bridge!" yelled DK.

King Boo went up to the other taxi. "Hello! Is this taxi free?" he asked.

"No. Sorry, this taxi has a reservation." The taxi driver smiled a smile. "Sorry!"

A young Goomba ran up to the taxi and went inside. The taxi driver waved bye, and took off.

"What makes that guy so special?" asked Petey.

"He had a stinking reservation!" King Boo said, "Now we're gonna have to wait a long time!"

King Boo and Petey Piranha prepared to walk away from the parking lot when another taxi pulled up. Petey saw it and ran up to it. "Hello! Does this taxi have a reservation?" asked King Boo. The taxi driver shook his head.

"OK, so we're allowed to go in this taxi to Mushroom Bridge then?" asked Petey. The taxi driver said, "Of course!"

After a few seconds, the two friends put their bags in the trunk of the taxi and climbed inside.

"My feet hurt!" complained Petey, "Why don't I wear shoes?"

"Because you're a Piranha Plant!" said King Boo, "I don't wear any because I don't have feet!"

"Lucky!" said Petey

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: CURRENTLY IN 9****th**** (Peachia Falls)**

"Open the clue, Maple!" yelled Plum.

"Uh-oh!" said Maple.

"What?" said Plum.

"We have to take a bus and a taxi to get to our next destination!" whispered Maple.

"MOMMY!" yelled Plum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach's Taxi/Bus Station**

The bus carrying Bowser and his son, Wario and Waluigi, and the Koopas pulled up to the station.

"TAXI!" yelled everyone. Two taxis were already in the parking lot. All of the teams raced for it. The Koopas went up to the taxi first.

"Hey!" yelled Troopa, "Can we come inside the taxi?"

"We'd like to go to the Mushroom Bridge!" said Koopa

"S'il vous plait!" said Troopa. Koopa looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means please in French!" said Troopa, "Remember, that's where I remember that big ape from!"

"All right!" said the old taxi driver. The Koopas went inside the taxi.

Wario and Waluigi watched as the Koopas left the parking lot. They had just got in their taxi and were about to leave the station also.

"Hey, Waluigi!" said Wario

"What?" asked Waluigi

"They're going pretty slow out of the parking lot, do you think we'll pass them in a few minutes?" Wario asked.

"Yup!" said Waluigi. They high-fived.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were waiting for another taxi.

"Do you think that there is going to be a taxi coming here anytime soon?" asked Jr.

His question was shortly answered as a taxi pulled up to Bowser and Bowser Jr. They both got inside.

"To Mushroom Bridge!" said Jr.

"I wonder what we'll have to do at the bridge." said Bowser

"I don't know…" Jr. looked off into the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 10****th**** (Peachia Falls)**

"Sweet. Mushroom Bridge!" They ran off to the station.

"…Plum, Maple. Why are you still here?" asked Goomba, "And why's Plum in the fetal position?"

"Here's a bus!" yelled Dry Bones

"Plum's afraid of vehicles!" said Maple

"…and… bugs…" whispered Plum.

Goomba laughed and got on the bus with Dry Bones and took off.

"They aren't gonna win!" cracked Dry Bones

"I'm Plum. I'm afraid of my own shadow!" Goomba started laughing at his joke, and Dry Bones joined in.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the bus driver.

Goomba looked at Dry Bones for one second. Then started to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Peachia Falls)**

"Are we there yet?" asked Peach.

"(pant) (pant) NO!" Daisy had tears in her eyes, she was working so hard. She was dragging Peach up the hill on a carpet.

"Are we there yet?" asked Peach.

Daisy collapsed.

"GO FASTER!" yelled Peach.

"(pant) (pant) NO! (pant) (pant) little (pant) rest." and Daisy fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers (en route to Mushroom Bridge)**

"Hey, taxi driver!" yelled Wario. "See that taxi ahead of you, please pass it!"

The taxi driver passed the car, which carried Koopa and Troopa. Waluigi let out a big raspberry. The two brothers laughed very hard.

"Thanks, dude!" said Wario. "You rock!"

"Ugh!" said Troopa.

"No fair!" said Koopa

"Can't you go faster?" asked Troopa.

"No, I don't want to speed!" said the old driver. He putted along the road towards the bridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (Peach's Taxi/Bus Station)**

The bus carrying Goomba and Dry Bones rolled down the mountain. It pulled up at the parking lot.

"Hey, this is where we were before!" said Goomba.

A taxi was waiting for them, as Dry Bones used his cell phone to reserve a taxi. They ran up to the taxi.

"Bones?" asked the taxi driver. Dry Bones said, "That's us!" They went inside the taxi without a fight and went off in the direction of Mushroom Bridge.

"What team do you hate the most?" asked Goomba.

"Anyone that isn't us!" said Dry Bones

They laughed hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers (Peachia Falls)**

"Maple! I don't wanna go in the bus!" Plum was crying.

"Plum, you have to if you want the one million coins!" Maple was crying too. She had to put up with Plum for fifteen minutes. That's long enough.

"No!" yelled Plum. And they stayed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 1****st**** (Mushroom Bridge)**

"Yoshi, I dislike that Goomba and Dry Bones team," said Birdo, "I think they are so ignorant, arrogant and think their all that!"

"I don't like them either- Look, there's Mushroom Bridge!" Yoshi pointed at the bridge appearing right in front of them. "Let us off right here! Please wait." Yoshi said to the taxi driver.

"No problem!" said the taxi driver. The taxi stopped. Yoshi and Birdo ran to the clue box.

"Ok, here it goes…" Yoshi told Birdo. Yoshi opened the clue. "You are at Mushroom Bridge, the namesake of the small village around it. Here is where you will do your first… ROADBLOCK!"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock, the team member will have to jump into the cold (and recently sanitary) waters of Mushroom Lake without any equipment or ropes. When they have completed this task. They will swim to the ladder, climb up and receive their next clue._

"'Who's ready to plunge into refreshment?' Hmm… I think it has something to do with jumping into the water." Birdo looks at the clue more. "I'm right. It's your roadblock!" She gets out of the way.

"But what am I supposed to do?" asked Yoshi.

"Jump in the water!" yelled a Toad who worked for TAR and was at the opposite end of the bridge.

"Into the water? That's not safe!" Yoshi was confused.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 2nd (Mushroom Bridge)**

"Wait here!" yelled Luigi.

After they got out, they ran to the clue box.

"Roadblock: 'Who's ready to plunge into refreshment?' That's you Luigi." Mario looked at Luigi. Luigi looked at the clue.

"Jump where? Where's the equipment?" Luigi read more, "NO EQUIPMENT! What the heck?" He looked at the clue again. "Where?"

"Anywhere!" yelled the Toad who had previously helped Yoshi.

"Do it fast, man." said Mario "We'll get ahead of Yoshi over there!"

So, Luigi took a deep breath… and ran off into the water! He let out a loud scream/laugh and landed in the water. He immediately swam to the ladder and climbed up.

"So, I get a clue now?" asked Luigi. The Toad nodded. He gave Luigi the clue. He ran back to Mario and opened the clue.

"Make your way to Frappe Snowland…"

_Teams must now travel 468 miles to Frappe Snowland. They have been given the choice of two airplanes, MK Airways Flight 1092, a direct flight which departs at 3:55 P.M., and Snow-king Airlines Flight 123 departing at 4:30 P.M., a non-direct flight, and Flight 109. The airplane connects in Diamond City. What teams don't know is that the Snow-king Airlines flight will arrive two and a half hours behind the MK Airways flight._

"MK and Snow-king. Hmm…"

"Connecting flights usually take longer!" said Luigi.

"But usually, the flight that departs second arrives first!" Mario thought about it.

"Think about it in the taxi, come on!" yelled Luigi, and they ran to their taxi.

**Yoshi and Birdo – Dating (Mushroom Bridge)**

"COME ON!" Birdo yelled at Yoshi, "If Luigi can do it, you can!"

Yoshi sighed. Then he said, "All right, I'll do it!"

Yoshi backed up, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and ran off the edge of the bridge.

Birdo cheered. Yoshi screamed. He plunged into the water on his belly. "Yow!" he screamed.

"Now, swim to the young man over there, and get the clue!" yelled Birdo. Yoshi swam to the ladder. When he arrived at the top, the Toad gave him the clue. They ran back to the taxi and hopped inside, opening the clue.

"To the airport, sir!" said Birdo. She turned to Yoshi. "See, it wasn't that bad!"

Yoshi, shivering under his towel, nodded. "You were right!" said Yoshi. They hugged.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (Mushroom Bridge)**

"You wait right here!" said Toad to the taxi driver. He ran off to Toadette who had already opened the clue.

"Plunge into refreshment? Toad you can do it!" said Toadette.

"Ok, but what's the task?" Toad looked at the clue. He suddenly had a look of horror on his face. "J-j-j-jump in-t-t-t-t-to the water?" asked Toad.

"Yes, Toad. Are you scared of jumping into water?" asked Toadette. Toad nodded. Toadette groaned and said to herself _why did I not do this task_?

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 4th (Mushroom Bridge)**

DK and Diddy ran up to the clue box and opened their clue.

"Can I do it?" asked Diddy.

"Hmm, can you swim?" asked DK. Diddy shook his head yes.

"Do you like jumping off the diving board?" DK asked. Once again, Diddy nodded.

"Perfect, you can do it!" DK handed the clue to Diddy. Diddy smiled after he read the instructions, gave the clue to DK, and jumped into the water.

Toad, seeing the small monkey do the task, gave Toadette the clue and said, "I'm gonna do it!"

Toadette gasped. Toad took a long breath, then ran off the bridge. He screamed loud and plunged deep into the water.

Soon, both Diddy and Toad were out of the water. They both got their clues and went off into their respective taxis.

When Toadette asked, "Was it really that bad?", Toad responded "What? That? No!"

Toadette smiled. They went off back towards the airport.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 5th (Mushroom Bridge) **

"Hey! Is that the DK and Diddy? Is that Toad and Toadette?" King Boo looked outside. "Yup. And here's Mushroom Bridge."

King Boo and Petey Piranha ran to the clue box. They both looked at the clue. Petey instantly wanted to do the task and ran off without a fuss. Petey received his clue and they were off in no time at all.

"Do you think that we'll catch up to the other teams?" asked King Boo.

"Hope so!" said Petey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers (Peachia Falls)**

"Are you coming on this one, or not?" asked the annoyed bus driver. She had been there and back numerous times.

"I wish!" said Maple, "This girl isn't cooperating!"

"sigh I'll be back!" said the bus driver. She shut her doors and went back down the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 6th (Mushroom Bridge)**

"I think this is Mushroom Bridge, Wario!" said Waluigi

The two doppelgangers got out of their taxi and ran to the clue box.

"'Who's ready to plunge into refreshment?'" asked Waluigi.

"What kind of refreshment?" asked Wario.

"Oh, I don't know!" lied Waluigi. He knew perfectly well that it had something to do with jumping into the water. "Maybe it means you get to drink a lot of soda!"

"SODA!" Wario's eyes lit up. "I'll do it."

Wario read the clue and found out it was jumping into and swimming in the water. He yelled. He caught Waluigi laughing and got after him.

"WALUIGI! YOU KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME!" yelled Wario. Waluigi kept on laughing.

Wario looked at the clue again. Then again. Then he smirked. He devised a plan.

He whispered the plan to Waluigi. Waluigi cackled. He loved the plan.

Wario ran down to the opposite end of the bridge near the Toad. He smiled, and jumped into the water. He easily swam to the ladder and climbed up.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled the Toad.

"Oh yeah, where does it say that in the clue?" challenged Wario.

The Toad looked at the clue and read every word. He sighed. Then, without saying one word, gave the other clue to Wario. Wario ran back to Waluigi and went back to their cab, laughing like loons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: ****CURRENTLY IN 7****th**** (Mushroom Bridge)**

"There's the doppelgangers!" yelled Troopa. They ran out of their taxis just as Wario and Waluigi left the scene.

They ran up to the clue box and read the clue.

"I'll plunge into the refreshment!" said Koopa. He looked at the task. He smiled. He was a great swimmer.

"Koopa, is this task sanitary?" asked Troopa.

Koopa looked at the water. It looked fine. Koopa said, "Yes!"

Then, Koopa took a drink of water and jumped into the water.

He swam to the ladder. The Toad gave him their clue when he came up the ladder.

"Let's go!" yelled Troopa. They went back into their cab, and left.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: CURRENTLY IN 8th (Mushroom Bridge) 

Bowser and Bowser Jr. pulled up to the clue box. They told the taxi driver to wait.

"Ready to plunge into refreshment?" said Bowser aloud.

"I'll do it!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Can you swim?" asked Bowser

Jr. shook his head no.

"sigh then I guess I should go…" Bowser got ready to jump off the bridge.

"DAD! What about your heart problem!" yelled Jr.

"SSSHHHH!" Bowser started to yell. Then he whispered "Jr., you dummy, I said not to say anything about my heart problem on the race!"

"YOU TOLD ME PEACH WAS MY MOM!" said Jr., "This is payback." Then, Bowser Jr. ran into the town.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JR.?" yelled Bowser. Bowser chased after Jr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 1st (Toadstool International Airport)**

"Here's the airport!" yelled Mario.

"Let us off here!" said Luigi, "Here's your money!"

He paid the taxi driver his money, then walked into the airport.

Mario stopped walking and looked at the clue. "So… we're going to check…"

"MK Airways first, then if we find out the other flight's faster, Snow-king." Luigi and Mario ran to the MK Airways ticket counter.

"Hi!" said Luigi to the young, pink Pianta at the desk.

"Hello, what may I do for you guys today?" she said with a smile.

"We would like to now which flight is faster. The MK Airways flight to Twilight International Airport, or the Snow-king flight via Diamond City to the same airport." Luigi asked the Pianta.

The Pianta adjusted her glasses and checked on the computer. A minute later, she responded. "The MK Airways flight arrives two and a half hours ahead of the Snow-king flight!" She smiled. "Would you like to book the MK Airways flight?"

"Yes!" said Luigi. Luigi and Mario watched as the young Pianta typed on the computer. Pretty soon, the tickets popped out. They were on the flight!

Mario and Luigi – First on Flight #1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/ Son (Mushroom Bridge: Town Area)**

Bowser Jr. ran to the front door of a random house in Mushroom Bridge. An elderly Goomba opened the door. "What is it?"

"BOWSER KOOPA HAS A HEART PROBLEM!" yelled Jr. he ran to the next house and knocked on the door. When the owner answered, he yelled the same thing.

He repeated this act until everyone on that street knew about Bowser's heart problem. Then he carried on to the next street.

"BOWSER KOOPA HAS A HEART PROBLEM!" yelled Jr. for the world to hear. He ran to some more houses.

Bowser was running up to the street. He saw Jr. on the other side of the street. Unfortunately, Bowser was pooped and he stopped running.

"I'll catch you, (pant), Jr. after a little (pant) stop." Bowser lay down on the lawn of some old lady's house and recuperated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2nd (Toadstool International Airport)**

"Let's get out of the taxi now!" said Birdo as they pulled up to the front of the airport.

Birdo and Yoshi got ready to get out, got all their stuff, paid the driver and ran into the airport.

"So we should go to MK first?" asked Birdo. Yoshi ran over to the MK Airways counter. Seeing Mario and Luigi, they decided to wave. Birdo happened to catch a glimpse of Mario's ticket and found out that they were going the right airline.

"Hi!" said Birdo to the counterperson, an older Toad with a purple cap. "We'd like two tickets on the flight to Twilight Int'l Airport departing at 3:55 P.M.".

"Preferably a window seat for me!" chimed in Yoshi.

The Toad got on the computer and printed the tickets. They had made the flight.

Birdo and Yoshi – Second on Flight #1

"I guess we have to wait for the other teams now…" said Yoshi.

"I guess so…" Birdo agreed. They checked their luggage in and went to go through to the gate.

"Hey, Mario!" said Luigi, "Should we go to the gate?"

"No, let's stay here!" said Mario.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 9th (Mushroom Bridge)**

"This is the bridge… I think." said Goomba.

"Ok, let's go!" said Dry Bones. They got out of the taxi. They ran to the clue box.

"Plunge? That sounds sweet! I'll do it!" said Dry Bones. He got ready, and jumped off the bridge.

He swam to the ladder, climbed up, received the clue and went back to the taxi.

"That was awesome!" yelled Dry Bones.

"I wish I could've done it!" Goomba said.

"You'll do the next one!" said Dry Bones.

Dry Bones forgot this a long time ago, but Goomba remembered…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Mushroom Bridge: Town Area)**

"JR.! EVERYONE IN MUSHROOM BRIDGE KNOWS I HAVE A HEART PROBLEM NOW! NOW LET'S GO BACK TO THE BRIDGE!" yelled Bowser.

Bowser Jr. didn't stop. He went on to the next house.

"BOWSER KOOPA HAS A HEART PROBLEM!" Jr. yelled.

"Jr., I just told you a little lie! You don't have to disturb the whole town!" Bowser yelled after his son.

His son turned around. "Then tell me who my real mommy is!"

Bowser stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Ok, dad. Who's my real mom then?" asked Jr.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm not sure!" said Bowser. "Ummm… I'm just gonna go to the roadblock… and… do it… Ok?"

"Dad! You can't do that!" yelled Jr.

"Why?" asked Bowser.

"Because…" Jr. started. Then everyone on the street opened their door.

"…you have a heart problem!" recited the street. Then they closed their doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (Toadstool International Airport)**

"So… who's your least favorite team?" asked Toad.

"Um… I think the Goomba and his skeleton friend." Toadette said.

"Me too…" said Toad, "…Oh here's the airport!"

Their taxi stopped and they got all their stuff and got out.

"MK Airways?" asked Toadette.

"Ok!" Toad agreed.

Toad and Toadette raced to the counter of MK Airways.

"OK, so we would like to book a flight on this airline, I think. Is the flight to Twilight Int'l Airport faster then the Snow-king flight?" Toad asked patiently.

"Yes!" said the man at the counter.

"Ok, we'll book!" Toadette said very anxiously.

Toad and Toadette – Third on Flight #1

"Awesome! We're on the flight!" said Toad.

They then checked in their luggage and went to their gate.

"Mario, are you sure we shouldn't go to the gate?" asked Luigi

"I'm beginning to think we should, seeing the other teams are going there." Mario replied, standing up.

They walked through to their gate.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 4th (Toadstool International Airport)**

DK and Diddy got out of their taxi and ran into the airport.

"So, what counter should we go to?" asked Diddy.

"I think Snow-king. I've traveled on Snow-king before and it's very fast!" said DK. "But of course we'll check before we book!"

"OK, whatever you say!" said Diddy enthusiastically.

DK and Diddy ran over to the Snow-king counter.

"Hi, I'd like to know what is the fastest way to go to Frappe Snowland!" said DK.

The Toad at the counter looked it up on the computer.

"The MK Airways direct flight." the Toad said. Then she leaned in. "But our airline's better!"

"Really?" said DK. The Toad nodded.

"Umm… Uncle DK…" Diddy said

"JUST A SEC! I'm booking with the better flight!" said DK.

"UNCLE DK!" yelled Diddy. Diddy looked at the counterwoman behind the counter. He told her to wait a minute while he talked with DK.

"What is it Diddy?" said DK in a very annoyed voice.

"If you listened to the Toad before, you would have known that the MK Airways flight was faster! But you are always looking for the 'better' way. So, I think we should take the FASTER flight instead of the 'BETTER' flight!" whispered Diddy.

"Hmm… I think that makes sense…" said DK.

He went back to the counterwoman and said, "Je ne parle pas anglais! ("I can't speak English" in French) and ran to the MK Airways counter, where he booked as fast as possible.

DK and Diddy – Fourth on Flight #1

They didn't even look back at the counter of the Snow-king Airlines as they ran to their gate.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 5th (Toadstool International Airport)**

Petey and King Boo ran into the airport just as they saw DK and Diddy run from the MK Airways counter to their gate.

"OK, we'll go to MK Airways first." Petey said

"But I wanted to go to Snow-king first!" King Boo said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry, I think that MK is faster due to the fact we just saw a team ahead of us go there. And if we're wrong the two counters are just a second away from each other!" explained Petey Piranha.

The two teams went to the MK Airways counter and found out that Petey was indeed correct. ("See, I told you!" Petey said. King Boo scowled.)

Petey Piranha and King Boo – Fifth on Flight #1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Mushroom Bridge)**

"We're probably in last now!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Come on, Jr., we're almost atthe bridge!" panted Bowser. The two major villains walked up to the bridge.

"So, Jr. do you think I can teach you to swim in 5 seconds?" asked Bowser.

"No, dad!" Jr. stated.

"TOO BAD!" yelled Bowser. He pushed Jr. off the edge of the bridge. Jr. started crying and hung on to a ledge. Bowser attempted to step on his hand until the Toad yelled, "STOP IT!"

The Toad came and tried to help Jr. up from the ledge, but Bowser Jr. fell off into the water.

"JR.!" yelled Bowser, very concerned.

"Shut up, Bowser. Just a second ago you were willing to put his life in risk!" yelled the Toad. Bowser shut up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Peachia Falls)**

"This is pathetic!" said Daisy to herself, "it's been over an hour and we haven't made it halfway yet!"

Daisy was still dragging Peach up the hill.

"FASTER, Daisy!" said Peach.

Daisy started to see the top of the hill as well as the bottom of the hill. She found out she was pretty much halfway.

"DAISY! Did you just hesitate?" asked Peach. "I wanna go faster!"

Daisy had indeed stopped. "Ok, Peach, now you need to drag me up the hill, to be fair!" said Daisy. She sat on the carpet.

"WHAT?" asked Peach.

"You heard me!" said Daisy.

Peach thought for a minute and decided that she'd better attempt to pull her up the hill.

"Ok, Daisy, but I'll be a while!" said Peach.

"Why?" asked Daisy

Peach started running down the path, "I'll be about an hour, I'm changing to my gym clothes!" said Peach. She ran down the path.

Daisy had her mouth open. "NO!" yelled Daisy.

"This IS pathetic!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers (Peachia Falls)**

"It's been almost an hour since you've moved!" said Maple, "How about we go in the bus now?"

Plum shook her head.

Maple groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 6th (Toadstool International Airport)**

Koopa and Troopa got out of the taxi and into the airport.

"So we should definitely go to the one without a connection!" said Troopa.

"That's MK!" said Koopa, already running to the counter.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Troopa.

Koopa gave Troopa the evil eye. "Look, Troopa…" he leaned in closer. "…that's what the clue says!"

And in a few minutes, they were booked.

Koopa and Troopa – Sixth on Flight #1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers (en route to airport)**

"Hmm…" Waluigi looked at the direction the driver was going. The airport was north from the bridge, but he had a felling they were going south.

"Wario, wake up!" yelled Waluigi. Wario woke up immediately.

"What's that, who's there? Oh it's just you!" said Wario, annoyed.

"I think we might be going the wrong way!" said Waluigi.

"You do that!" said Wario, not listening. He went right back to sleep.

Waluigi was still worried though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Mushroom Bridge)**

"KICK! KICK!" said the producers of TAR:MBE to Bowser Jr.: Jr. was still in the water, but he was almost at the edge.

Bowser was at the edge waiting for Jr. He was in reaching distance of the ladder.

"CLIMB!" yelled the producers. He climbed up, very slowly. It was apparent he was shaking.

The Toad who was handing out the clues got Jr. off the ladder. Jr. was crying, choking and angry. He went straight up to Bowser and started hitting him yelling "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Bowser Jr. and the producers of TAR were looking angrily at Bowser.

"What? I kept my promise!" Bowser said, "I wasn't mean to any other players."

"But you were mean to your son." A lipstick clad Toad said to Bowser.

"You were a horrible parent!" said the Toad with the clues.

"And you said you'd do a roadblock, and didn't do it, even if you have a heart problem!" said an old, small Yoshi.

"That's why've we decided to give you a time penalty." The lipstick woman said.

"WHAT?" asked Bowser.

"That's right!" said a short Noki, "It's an hour penalty, and it'll start right now!"

A Toad started his watch.

"Now, go away, we'll get to you guys when the penalty is done!" said the Toad with the clues.

And the producers all restarted to do their respective jobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS SUCKS!" yelled Bowser aloud, "My own son hates me AND I have a time penalty!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toadstool International Airport**

"So, the flight leaves in two and a half hours?" asked Birdo. Every team in the airport, excluding DK and Diddy, and Petey and King Boo, were in a small café and having some drinks.

"Yup!" said Troopa. He took a sip of his coffee.

"So what are we gonna do for two and a half hours?" asked Luigi.

"I say we should all play a little game of poker." Mario said, getting out some cards.

"But I don't think we should gamble during the race." Toad said. Yoshi nodded his head in agreement.

"I also brought chips!" said Mario, "We can use the chips to play poker."

"LET'S PLAY STRIP POKER!" yelled a young Toad who had joined the table a second ago without anybody noticing.

"Ewww!" said everyone.

"…you know what, I think I'm, just gonna walk around…" said Toadette. She and Toadette started walking out of the café.

"Umm… we have to go to the bathroom!" said Yoshi. Birdo and Yoshi also walked out of the café.

"Well… me and Troopa aren't staying either!" said Koopa. They walked out of the café.

Right after the Koopas walked out of the café, the Toad left the table. Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

"Well… that just…" started Mario

"-ruined the mood, yeah." Luigi said.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating (Airport)**

Birdo and Yoshi didn't go to the bathroom. Instead, they went to sit outside their gate.

"Birdo, do you know where the Nintendo DS is?" asked Yoshi. Birdo looked up from her newspaper.

"We didn't bring the DS!" said Birdo. Yoshi looked disappointed.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Airport)**

Toad and Toadette felt a sudden urge for lunch. They looked around the airport for something to eat. But all they could find was three McToad's ("No wonder the child obesity rate is so high!" Toadette remarked) and another café.

"There's nothing good to eat here!" said Toad.

"Wait a second, did we go to the other side of the gate?" asked Toadette.

Toad smacked his head, "Oh man, that must be where the good food is!" Sure enough, they found a small deli where they sold sandwiches.

"Mmmm…" said Toad, eating his bacon and cheese sandwich, "This is one good sandwich!"

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins (Airport)**

The Koopas also looked for some place to eat, but they settled on the fatty McToad's.

"I haven't eaten here in years!" said Troopa.

"Oh, well, there goes my reputation for eating healthy foods!" said Koopa.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Airport)**

Mario and Luigi stayed in the café and had some coffee.

"Now, if we have to drive we'll be more aware!" said Mario.

"Mario, it isn't nighttime!" said Luigi.

"Still!" said Mario.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (Airport)**

DK and Diddy were also at McToad's, except it was another location.

"So, we're going on an airplane soon!" said Diddy.

"Yes, Diddy!" said DK. Diddy always had loved going on an airplane.

"Will we be able to have a soda on the plane?" asked Diddy.

"Yup!" said DK.

"Can I get pretzels?" asked Diddy.

"For sure!" said DK, "They're complimentary!"

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Airport)**

"Just less then two and a half hours 'til we're on the airplane to the coldest place in Mushroom Kingdom!" said King Boo. They were walking around the airport looking bored.

"I thought that Shiver City was the coldest place in Mushroom Kingdom!" said Petey.

"Well… it might be…" said King Boo.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 7th (Toadstool International Airport)**

"Let's go to MK Airways first, because it leaves earlier!" said Goomba.

Goomba and Dry Bones ran to the counter.

"Two tickets to your flight to Frappe Snowland!" said Dry Bones.

The counterman got on his computer. "Oh, I'm sorry, you can't it's full!"

"WHAT?" said Dry Bones.

"What about standby?" asked Goomba.

"Standby, hmmm…" the counterman looked it up. "Nope, standby's full too!"

"No way!" said Dry Bones

"Impossible!" cried Goomba.

"I suggest you try Snow-king's counter over there!" said the counterman, smiling.

"OK, we will!" said Dry Bones

"This sucks!" yelled Goomba.

The team walked over to the other counter.

"Can we have two tickets to your flight to Frappe Snowland via Diamond City?" asked Dry Bones

"Sure!" said the counterman. They were booked almost instantly

Goomba and Dry Bones – First on Flight #2

"Great, now we're gonna have to wait longer!" complained Goomba

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers (Peachia Falls)**

"Maple, we've been here for an hour and a bit." Plum said.

"I KNOW!" said Maple, who was waiting impatiently for Plum to get over her annoying fear!

"So…" started Plum.

"So what!" said Maple, perking her ears up.

"So, I think we should do something fun while we wait!" said Plum.

"Wait for what?" asked Maple, "The bus?"

"NO!" laughed Plum, "Wait for a producer to tell us we are able to walk to Mushroom Bridge."

Maple smacked her head. "Why me!" she said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers (en route to airport)**

"Wow, this has been a long drive. Usually, the drive is only a small drive. Not today!" Waluigi said to himself.

"HEY! Driver!" said Waluigi, "When will we be at Toadstool International Airport?"

The driver slammed his breaks. "What? TOADSTOOL Airport? I thought we were going to TOADTOWN Airport."

"NO!" yelled Waluigi. They WERE going the opposite way. Instead of being just less then a half-an-hour away from the airport now they were an hour away.

"We aren't paying you extra!" said Waluigi as the driver turned around, "Actually, we're paying you less!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Peachia Falls)**

"Where are you Peach?" said Daisy to herself, "Why aren't you here yet?"

Just as Daisy said that, Peach came running up the hill, sporting a tracksuit.

"I'm ready to pull you, Daisy! Hop on the carpet!" said Peach.

Daisy did as told. Peach started to go up the hill when Peach abruptly stopped after a minute.

"Whoa! This is hard!" said Peach. "I'm sorry I ever made you do this."

"You know, we're in last place right now, you can pay me back later!" said Daisy.

"OK," said Peach.

"Now, let's run up the hill!" said Daisy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Mushroom Bridge)**

The lipstick clad Toad came up to Bowser and Bowser Jr., still both angry at each other.

"The hour is up, we have called a taxi and the driver is on her way!" she said.

"That wasn't an hour!" said Bowser, "That was more like two days!"

"No, it was an hour. However, in order to stay in the race, you must assure me that you will not in any way attempt to harm your son again! Do you understand?" said the woman strictly.

"Yes ma'am!" said Jr.

A little while later, Bowser and his son were in a taxi and back in the race!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers (Mushroom Bridge)**

"Look, Wario, we're back at Mushroom Bridge!" said Waluigi in a very annoyed tone.

"What?" asked Wario, who had been asleep the whole time. "Why?"

"This driver went the wrong way. He thought we said we're going to Toadtown Int'l Airport, not Toadstool Int'l Airport." Waluigi said.

"You don't say…" said Wario, not listening. He fell back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN LAST (Peachia Falls)**

"Make your way to Mushroom Bridge… All right, let's go." Daisy said.

Peach and Daisy ran to the little station where they were absolutely surprised to see Plum and Maple.

"Oh my gosh!" said Daisy, "Why are you still here?"

"I'm afraid of vehicles!" said Plum.

Maple leaned in towards Daisy, "How pathetic, eh?"

Soon, a bus pulled in to the small station.

"Oh no! A bus! Those things are disgusting!" said Peach, "Luckily a brought gloves and a towel to sit on!"

Peach and Daisy were just about to go on the bus… when Daisy asked, "You guys coming on?"

"They aren't, trust me!" said the bus driver.

"Yes we are!" said Plum, surprising everybody, "I want to win the money, and I want to try to go in a vehicle and see if it's fun!"

As Plum and Maple went inside the bus, Maple still had her mouth opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach's Taxi/Bus Station**

Plum got off the bus. She had not had a great experience on the bus. She ran off into the bushes and hurled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Peach.

"Look, there's a taxi, Peach!" Peach and Daisy ran off.

"May we come in?" asked Peach.

"NO!" yelled the taxi driver. He sped off into the distance.

"Wow, rude much!" said Peach.

Fortunately, for Peach and Daisy, another taxi drove up to them.

"Lucky I still have my towel and gloves. Taxis are gross!" said Peach. And they hopped in.

Meanwhile, Plum and Maple decided that Plum would try going another vehicle. They got in a taxi without saying anything and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father and Son/Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 8th (Toadstool International Airport)**

Both teams got out of their taxis and went inside the airport.

"Hey! Look, dad!" said Jr., "It's Wario and Waluigi! We aren't in last!"

"So we're going to Snow-king?" asked Wario.

"You're right Wario!" The two brothers went to the Snow-king counter.

"Let's follow them!" said Jr. The villain and his son went to the counter also.

"Two tickets to Twilight Int'l Airport!" said Wario.

"Make it four!" said Bowser.

"OK!" said the counterman. He processed the tickets and gave them, to the two teams right away.

Wario and Waluigi – Second on Flight #2

Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Third on Flight #3

Both teams went to the gate.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 10th (Mushroom Bridge)**

"Here's the clue box!" said Peach. The girls got out of their taxi and ran to the clue box.

"'Who's ready to plunge into refreshment?'" said Daisy, "That's you Peach!"

"Why?" said Peach.

"Oh, a little thing called… payback!" said Daisy.

"OK, what's the task?" asked Peach.

"Jumping into the water. Without any equipment and all!" said Daisy.

"WHAT! THE LAKE! THAT'S DISGUSTING! I'M GONNA DIE IF I DO THAT!" yelled Peach.

"The clue says that apparently they just cleaned the waters to make them safe for he racers today." Daisy said, reading the clue.

Peach said, "But I'm afraid of heights!"

"Sorry! Maybe you should have thought before you made me carry you up the hill!" said Daisy.

"But this is childish! The Mushroom Kingdom charter of rights says that if someone did something offensive to one other, the other should not do the same offense back. I don't get it, but I want you to remember that." Peach looked at Daisy.

"OK, Peach! I'll do the task!" said Daisy.

"WAIT!" yelled the Toad who had the clues, "You can't change the person doing the Roadblock mid-completion!"

"Oops, I forgot about that!" said Daisy, "I guess it's you who'll have to do it!"

"NO!" said Peach.

"Don't worry, I'll get you through it!" said Daisy.

Peach said, "No need, I'll just get it over with." Peach closed her eyes, tears almost coming out, She ran blindly off the bridge. She screamed as loud as she could.

Peach swam to the ladder. "AAAHH! I hate climbing ladders!" But she did it without a fuss. Toad with the clues and received one herself. She ran to the taxi.

"Was that scary?" asked Daisy.

"YES!" yelled Peach.

"To the airport!" said Daisy.

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: CURRENTLY IN LAST (Mushroom Bridge)**

"Here's the bridge!" said Maple.

The two golfers ran to the clue box. Maple decided to do the task (Plum was scared of heights).

Maple managed to do the task no problem.

"Umm… Maple…" said Plum

"What, Plum?" asked Maple.

"I don't want to go back in the taxi." Plum said.

"Oh brother!" said Maple.

"But I'll do it!" said Plum.

The girls went inside the taxi and went off. Maple decided not to tell Plum that the next thing they had to do was go on a plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 10th (Toadstool International Airport)**

"We're at the airport!" announced Daisy.

"Hopefully we won't be the only ones on the last flight." Peach said.

"Let's go to Snow-king!" said Daisy.

"Why?" asked Peach.

"Because MK is always faster then Snow-king!" said Daisy.

"But why not MK then?" asked Peach.

"Because, MK books fast. We'd never be able to get on!" said Daisy as they pulled up to the airport.

The princesses went up to the Snow-king counter.

"Two tickets to Frappe Snowland!" said Peach.

"Sure!" said the smiling counterperson. The girls watched as their tickets were processed and eventually popped out of the printer.

Peach and Daisy – Fourth on Flight #2

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: ****CURRENTLY IN LAST (Toadstool International Airport)**

"WHAT?" said Plum as the taxi went into the airport parking lot. "A PLANE?"

"Please, Plum!" said Maple, already collecting their stuff and paying the taxi driver.

The girls went up to the Snow-king counter, Plum behind Maple.

"Two tickets to Frappe Snowland!" said Maple.

"Make that one!" said Plum.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant two!" said Maple, giving Plum a stern look.

"OK…" said the counterman, "OK, here we go. You girls are lucky."

"Why?" asked Maple

"You guys are the last two who are officially on the flight! The rest of the people who want to go on this flight will be put on the standby list!" said the young Pianta behind the counter.

"Good!" said Maple.

"Darn it!" said Plum.

Plum and Maple – Last on Flight #2

"I don't wanna go on the plane!" yelled Plum like a little three-year-old.

"We're going on, and that's final!" said Maple. "God, Plum I sound like your mother. People are staring!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:40 P.M. – Mushroom Kingdom Airways (Flight 1092)**

"The plane is now safe to board!" said the woman at the front of the gate.

_The plane carrying Mario and Luigi, Birdo and Yoshi, Toad and Toadette, DK and Diddy, Petey Piranha and King Boo, and Koopa and Troopa is now on it's way to Twilight International Airport._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:20 P.M. – Snow-king Airlines (Flight 123)**

"OK, the plane is ready for boarding!" said the man at the front of the gate.

"Do we have to go?" asked Plum.

"Yes!" said Maple.

_The plane carrying Goomba and Dry Bones, Wario and Waluigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Peach and Daisy, and Plum and Maple is also on it's way to Twilight International Airport via Diamond International Airport. Once at the airport, teams will need to find a car and drive it 52 miles to Frappe Snowland. In Frappe Snowland, they will need to find the small wooden bridge connecting one side of Frappe Snowland to the other. On the bridge, the teams will find their next clue._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:29 P.M. – Twilight International Airport**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 1st**

"OK, so we need to find a car in the parking lot. To get to the parking lot, we must take a bus to the parking lot from this terminal." King Boo said, reading a sign.

"Let's go to the place where the bus picks us up!" yelled Petey.

"That's to the left!" said King Boo. They went off towards the bus terminal.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2nd**

"Now, let's go get our car!" exclaimed Birdo. Birdo started running off.

"Wait, Birdo, we don't know where the cars are!" yelled Yoshi.

"Oh yeah!" said Birdo. She ran back to Yoshi.

"The sign says we need to take a bus first. The bus station is to the left!" said Yoshi.

"Let's go now!" Birdo said. They ran towards the bus terminal.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 3rd**

"The sign right there says we need to go to a bus in able to get to the parking lot!" said Troopa, eyeing the sign.

"Hey, there's Birdo and Yoshi running off!" said Koopa, "Let's catch up!" The Koopas ran after the couple to the bus station.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 4th**

"I've been to this airport recently!" claimed Toadette.

"OK, then where are the parking lots?" asked Toad.

"I'm 98 sure they are to the left!" Toadette excitedly stated.

"Yea, but what about the other 2?" asked Toad. But Toadette already was running off to the left.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 5th**

"All right, Frappe Snowland here we come!" said Luigi.

"So where do we go?" asked Mario.

"Hmmm… the sign here shows that the parking lots are to the left!" said Luigi, looking at the big sign in the middle of the gate.

"All right!" Mario and Luigi ran off the same way as all the other teams.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 6th**

"Awww… we landed!" said Diddy, disappointed.

"OK, Diddy, let's go to the parking lot now!" said DK, "I saw a sign back there saying we have to go to the left."

"Yes, sir!" said Diddy.

They went to the bus station where all of the teams caught the same bus to the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 1st (Parking Lot)**

"Here's the cars!" yelled Koopa, getting off the bus first.

The Koopas raced toward one of the cars and got inside, Troopa in the driver position, Koopa with the directions. They drove off.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2nd (Parking Lot)**

Birdo and Yoshi who grabbed a car, Yoshi driving, and went off.

"OK, Do you know where Frappe Snowland is?" asked Birdo.

"Yup!" said Yoshi.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (Parking Lot)**

Toad and Toadette were also right behind, Toad driving.

"Toad, you are sure you know where Frappe Snowland is?" asked Toadette.

"I think so…" Toad said, looking off in the distance, "Wow, it's dark out."

"That's because we're near Twilight Town!" said Toadette.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 4th (Parking Lot)**

Luigi got in the driver's seat. "All right-y, then, let's go!" said Luigi

"Wow, I've never seen it so dark at 6:45 in the summer!" exclaimed Mario.

"Wonder why…" said Luigi

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 5th (Parking Lot)**

"Diddy, I hope you're good at directions!" said DK.

"Yes, I am really good. Mom calls me a backseat driver!" said Diddy.

"Thank Goodness!" DK got in the driver's seat and drove off.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 6th (Parking Lot)**

"King Boo! We were in first place! Now we're last out of the parking lot!" yelled Petey Piranha.

"Sorry, I wanted the car with the coolest license plate!" said King Boo.

Petey rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat of the car.

"OK, King Boo, I hope you like being head of directions!" exclaimed Petey.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 1st (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh, no!" yelled Koopa, "Which way? Toward Shiver City or Twilight Town?"

"I think we should stop at a gas station." Troopa said.

They turned off a side road and went inside a gas station.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 1st (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Ok, I'm very sure we need to go to the left!" said Yoshi.

"How sure?" asked Birdo.

"Sure enough to go the left!" said Yoshi. They turned to the left toward Shiver City.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2nd (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh yeah, there's two ways out of the airport…" said Toad, "Unfortunately, I don't know which way to go."

"Hmm…" Toadette thought hard.

"Should we go to a gas station?" asked Toad.

"No, I just remembered that last time I was in Twilight Town, I learned that Twilight Town had no more snowy areas after the town…" Toadette thought aloud. "I think that we should go to the left!"

"All right, Toadette!" Toad turned toward Shiver City.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Yes! I remember where Frappe Snowland is!" yelled Mario, "It's toward Shiver City!"

"Great!" said Luigi, turning to the left.

"Wait, maybe it was toward Twilight Town…" said Mario.

"What?" asked Luigi, now unsure if Mario was correct.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 4th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh my!" said DK, "Which way to go?"

"Let's get a map!" Diddy suggested.

"All right, Diddy!" DK turned off the main highway into a gas station.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 4th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Shiver City, or Twilight Town?" asked Petey.

"I know! We should go toward the city with the name that sounds snowy!" said King Boo.

"Why?" asked Petey.

"Because, if you think about it, we aren't even in snowy regions yet!" King Boo said.

"Carry on…" Petey said.

King Boo proceeded. "We should go towards a name that sounds like it would have snow instead of towards a place that sounds dark."

"Ok, King Boo." Petey said, confused. He turned left too.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (Gas Station)**

"Here's the map aisle!" yelled Diddy. Diddy opened the map.

"Frappe Snowland is toward Shiver City!" remarked Diddy.

"OK!" said DK. They went back in their car and drove toward Shiver City.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: ****CURRENTLY IN 6th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"OK, so it's toward Shiver City then!" Koopa said, looking at the map they had just bought.

"I think that this is so fun, racing on TAR." Troopa said excitedly, "I mean, it's a once in a lifetime experience! I love it!"

"I know, but focus on the road!" said Koopa. Troopa looked at the road. "Man, it's slippery." Troopa said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 1st (Frappe Snowland)**

"Yoshi!" exclaimed Birdo.

"What, Birdo?" asked Yoshi. It was very dark out and hard to see the road. Yoshi had a hard time focusing.

"I just saw a small sign for Frappe Snowland. It said 1 mile, then turn on Highway 76!" said Birdo, "Oh, this is so exciting. I think we might be near the front of the pack!"

"Oh, here's Highway 76!" said Yoshi. Yoshi turned down the small highway.

"Yes! Now look for the small bridge that connects the two parts of Frappe Snowland together!" Birdo said, not controlling her excitement.

"There's no signs!" said Yoshi, "Do I turn here or keep going straight? I remember that we have to look for a big iceberg where a lot of Mr. Snowmen live…" Yoshi stopped the car. "Birdo, can you see an iceberg?"

Birdo got out of the car. To the right she found out that there were some stores and houses. To the front of her was…A BIG ICEBERG!

"Go straight!" said Birdo.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2nd (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"I haven't seen signs for Frappe Snowland in a long time…" said Toadette. "I think we should turn off here, on Highway 76."

Toad started to go down Highway 76.

"I wonder which town we're in!" asked Toadette.

"I don't know… WAIT! There's an iceberg over there." Toad stopped the car and went to look to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Yep, that's an iceberg. There's an iceberg in Frappe Snowland." Toad restarted the car and came to the fork in the road.

"Hmm… Should we check if we're in Frappe Snowland…" said Toad, "Or go in Town to see if we aren't…"

"Let's go straight, Toad!" Toadette said.

"Whatever you say, Toadette." Toad said.

"Toad, if this IS Frappe Snowland, what place do you think we'll be in?" asked Toadette.

"I think third… maybe fourth…" said Toad.

"Oh, I thought we'd be more in front…" said Toadette

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Have you seen a sign for Frappe Snowland lately?" asked Mario.

"No, that's your job!" said Luigi, passing Highway 76.

"All right, but next town, we're going to stop at a gas station if we can't find the town!" said Mario.

They drove ahead, not noticing they passed the highway.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 1st (Frappe Snowland – Bridge)**

"I know where we are now!" said Yoshi. Sure enough, they saw turned the corner and… there was the clue box.

"YOSHI! Here's the clue box!" yelled Birdo. She was so excited.

The two of them got out of their car and got a clue from the clue box. They opened the clue.

"Detour…" said Birdo.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Detour, the teams will have to choose between Higher or Lower. In Higher, teams will go back to the iceberg and attempt to climb the iceberg using the climbing equipment given to them. Once they have climbed up, they will need to go back down, to receive their next clue. In Lower, teams will go into the small town square of Frappe Snowland and find this store, Frappe Market. Once inside, teams will search the store for the clue, for which the only clue they have been given is it is under something (it is hidden under the grapefruits). Once they have found the clue, they will show it to the cashier. The cashier will verify if it is the real clue and allow them to leave. In this task, there are fake clues hidden throughout the store, unbeknownst to the teams. All the clues look very similar, and it is very hard to tell them apart. However, teams with a sharp eye for small details may finish quickly._

"Higher or Lower?" asked Birdo.

"I don't know… climbing sounds easier." Yoshi said.

"Then we'll do climbing!" said Birdo.

They went back into their car and went to the iceberg.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Yeah, I haven't seen a sign forever!" said King Boo.

"You're supposed to see these things!" yelled Petey.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong, and this is the wrong way!" said King Boo as Petey passed the turn-off to Frappe Snowland.

"No, let's just wait for another sign!" said Petey.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2nd (Frappe Snowland)**

"This IS Frappe Snowland!" said Toad, "The bridge is about a minute away."

"Hey, that's Birdo and Yoshi!" said Toadette, "They're just coming out of that alcove. Wonder why…"

"That's where we're going!" said Toad.

"Really?" asked Toadette.

"Yup!" said Toad. They drove for about 20 seconds through the alcove, turned the corner, and saw the clue box.

"Here it is!" cried Toadette. The two Toads got out of the car and ripped open the clue.

"Detour! Higher or Lower… I think Lower." Toad said.

"All right, lets go to Lower!" yelled Toadette.

The two Toads got back in the car and drove right back into the alcove.

"I don't like alcoves!" said Toadette.

"I've noticed." Toad said.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Hmm… where's Frappe Snowland again?" asked DK.

"I forget." Diddy said, "It's near… a park I think. Look for a national park. It's near that." DK passed the exit to Frappe Snowland, and started to look for the national park.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating (Frappe Snowland – Iceberg)**

"Oooh, we're ahead of Toad and Toadette!" said Yoshi.

"I'm so excited!" Birdo screamed, getting into her climbing equipment.

"All right, this…" said a young Koopa, "…is what you use to put in to the ice to climb up." The Koopa showed the small pick. "It's called a pick."

"Cool, a pick!" said Birdo.

"And this is the rope that we'll attach to you to feel more secure if you fall." The Koopa attached the rope to Birdo then Yoshi.

"I guess that's reassuring…" Yoshi said.

"OK, it is safe to climb now." The Koopa got out of the way.

Yoshi and Birdo used the picks to start climbing up the hill. After a few seconds, it got harder.

"Wow, this is hard!" said Birdo.

"Harder then I thought it would be…" said Yoshi.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 3rd (Frappe Snowland)**

"Wait, here's a turn-off. Stop, Troopa!" said Koopa. Troopa stopped. Koopa looked at the small sign barely visible off the side of the road.

"Yes, this is Highway 76!" yelled Koopa. Troopa turned off the road into Frappe Snowland. They cruised along for a small bit, until they got to the fork in the road.

"Now what?" asked Troopa.

"Hmm…" said Koopa, looking both ways. "I say don't go towards the town… Hey there's another car!" The Koopas looked inside the car and saw the small figures of Toad and Toadette.

"There's the Koopas!" said Toad and Toadette.

"I thought they were ahead of us." Toad said.

"Look, Koopa, they're coming from straight ahead!" said Troopa.

"All right, let's try straight ahead!" said Koopa. Troopa proceeded to go toward the iceberg.

The Koopas went right up to the iceberg, where they saw Birdo and Yoshi.

"Look!" shrieked Birdo, "It's Koopa and Troopa. They were ahead of us!"

"And they will be if we don't climb up here!" said Yoshi. "You OK doing this Birdo?

"Yes, look we're almost at the top!" she said.

"Which way should we go?" asked Koopa.

"Birdo and Yoshi's car is parked facing away from the alcove!" said Troopa, "Let's go through the alcove."

Koopa and Troopa went through the alcove and found the clue box. ("I was right!" said Troopa).

"Higher or Lower?" asked Koopa.

"Higher looks easier!" said Troopa.

"Let's do Higher, Troopa." Koopa said.

"Good idea…" said Troopa, already in the car.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Frappe Snowland – Town Square)**

"Here's Frappe Market!" said Toad. They parked outside.

"Now what do we do?" asked Toadette, as they went inside.

"Search for the clues, and they're under something." Toad said.

Toad and Toadette looked throughout the store. In a minute, Toadette was already yelling, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Toad and Toadette went to the cashier and showed him the clue.

He looked at it, and immediately said, "No!"

"NO?" asked Toad.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that a sick joke?" Toadette yelled.

"No!" said the cashier again.

Toad and Toadette went back to searching. "What's 'No!' mean?" asked Toadette.

"I think he means that there are fake clues here also." Toad said.

"Oh!" Toadette said. They continued searching.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating/Koopa and Troopa – Cousins (Frappe Snowland – Iceberg)**

"Oh, here are Koopa and Troopa!" announced Yoshi.

Koopa and Troopa parked and ran up to the man with the equipment.

"This is a pick… This is a rope…" said the Koopa, rumbling on.

"Birdo, we're almost there!" said Yoshi. It was true, they were almost within reaching distance of the iceberg.

"TOUCHED IT!" yelled Birdo. She waited for Yoshi to touch the top also.

"COME ON, LET GO, THE ROPE WILL TAKE US TO THE GROUND!" said Birdo, letting go and dropping toward the ground.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Frappe Snowland – Town Square)**

"Is this the clue?" asked Toadette.

"No!" said the cashier.

"Oh, man." Toad said.

"Let's look down the fruit aisle under fruits." Toadette suggested. They went down the aisle and looked under all of the fruits.

"Hmm… Oh, Toadette. I found one!" said Toad, "And it looks like it's the right one!"

Toad got the clue under the grapefruits and ran to the cashier.

"Is this it!" said Toadette, showing him the clue.

The cashier looked at it or a little while. Then he looked up, smiling. "Yes!" he said, handing them the clue.

"YES!!!" said Toad. He ripped open the clue.

"Make your way to the pit stop…"

_Teams must now make their way back to the wooden bridge. Then, teams must run across the bridge and follow the path a quarter of a mile. At the end of the path is a small building, now used as a tourist center. This is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in, will be eliminated._

"OK! We had better hurry. Birdo and Yoshi are closer to the alcove." Toad yelled.

"I hope we're one of the first teams." Toadette cried. They went back into their car.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating (Frappe Snowland – Iceberg)**

"All right, pit stop!" said Yoshi. Birdo was screaming she was so exciting.

"Wow, she's loud!" said Koopa, climbing up the iceberg.

"Oh man!" said Troopa.

"Hurry! Hurry!" yelled Birdo.

They went back in their car and floored it to the old clue box.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Frappe Snowland)**

"I hope we're ahead of Birdo and Yoshi!" yelled Toad.

"Come on!" said Toadette.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating**

"HURRY!" yelled Birdo, "HURRY!"

**? and ?**

Toadsworth and the owner of the tourist center looked and saw the first team run down the path.

"Here they come!" Toadsworth whispered to the man.

The team threw their backpacks and ran to the mat.

The man said, "Welcome to Frappe Snowland."

Birdo and Yoshi said thank you.

"Birdo and Yoshi…" Toadsworth said. "You're… TEAM NUMBER ONE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: 1st Place, 8:15 P.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birdo screamed and started jumping up and down. Yoshi and her hugged, both extremely happy.

"Thanks, Toadsworth!" said Birdo, hugging him too.

"And as the winners of the first leg of the race, you have won 25,000 coins, which we will give you after the race." Toadsworth said.

"Yes!" yelled Yoshi.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" said Birdo.

"Coming in first was awesome. Especially since it was the first leg!" said Yoshi during the pit stop, "I just hope we can maintain first all the way until the final leg."

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

Toad and Toadette ran up to Toadsworth and the tourist center owner.

"Hi, Toadsworth!" said Toadette.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland." The man said, smiling.

"Thanks!" said Toad.

"Toad and Toadette…" Toadsworth started. "You're team number two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: 2nd Place, 8:17 P.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We sort of thought that, seeing as there was another car parked beside the bridge. Still, I didn't think we'd be in the top two in the first leg!" Toadette said.

"This is awesome!" said Toad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Hmm… I haven't seen many signs lately…" said Diddy.

"I haven't seen signs advertising a national park either…" said DK.

"I guess it's farther ahead!" said Diddy

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"I haven't seen anything since we left the airport." Mario said.

"And the roads are too slippery!" Luigi said.

"We'll just go back…" said Mario.

"Right. I guess that's a good idea." Luigi said. He made a U-turn and went back toward the airport.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"I'm beginning to think that signs don't exist." King Boo said.

"Should we turn back?" asked Petey.

"No, I think that we should look for another sign." King Boo said.

"Whatever!" said Petey. "I have to go pee."

"EW! Too much information, man!" said King Boo.

Petey stopped the car on the side of the road. Then, Petey ran of the road into the bushes. King Boo waited impatiently in the car. None of them noticed DK and Diddy passing them. Nor did the two monkeys.

Petey finished and he ran back to the car. "AHHHHHHHHH!" said Petey.

"Just drive the car!" yelled King Boo, disgusted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Koopa, I think we're in third!" said Koopa.

"I think you're right, seeing as there were two other cars there already!" said Troopa. The Koopas ran to the mat.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the tourist center owner.

"Thank you!" said Troopa.

"Koopa and Troopa…" said Toadsworth, "You are team number three!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: 3rd Place, 8:22 P.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, I was right!" said Koopa.

"I never knew we could place so high so fast!" said Troopa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (Hollijolli Village)**

"Hey, here's a town!" said DK.

Diddy said, "Hmm… Somehow, I hear jingle bells… and it's summer…" Diddy looked outside. He gasped. "Oh my! We're in Hollijolli Village! This isn't Frappe Snowland!"

"Well, there's gotta be a gas station here!" said DK.

DK and Diddy turned into a gas station. They were greeted by a Yoshi in a Santa suit.

"Hi, we'd like to know how to get to Frappe Snowland!" said DK.

"Oh, it's about fifty minutes back!" said the Yoshi, smiling.

"WHAT?" said DK.

"Yeah, turn off Highway 76." The Yoshi said.

"Oh no!" Diddy said.

"I guess we've got to go back." DK said. "Thanks!"

"However I may be of assistance, my fair friend." The Yoshi said, "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" DK said.

They got back on the main highway. DK looked like he was about to throw something.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled DK.

"It's ok, there's another plane behind us." Diddy said.

"I HATE THIS!" yelled DK.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Hey! There's another team!" yelled Petey Piranha.

They stopped and got out of the car. They waved and yelled, "HEY! ARE WE GOING THE RIGHT WAY?"

DK and Diddy stopped for them. "You guys are going the wrong way!"

"Really?" asked King Boo.

"Yeah, Frappe Snowland is the other way back!" said DK.

And the uncle/nephew team started driving back again.

"That didn't sound very convincing!" said Petey, "And we just came from there. We didn't see anything! Let's keep going toward Shiver City!"

And Petey and King Boo started going the wrong way again.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"This is getting crazy!" yelled Luigi.

"I can't see anything!" complained Mario, as Luigi passed the highway AGAIN!

"I hope we'll find it before the other plane arrives!" said Luigi.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Hollijolli Village)**

"Hmmm… Hey, here's a place!" said King Boo

"Maybe it's Frappe Snowland!" said Petey.

"Funny…" King Boo listened. "I hear the song "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town…"

"…Huh?" Petey looked outside. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS A CRAZY TOWN!" he said.

There were kids caroling from house to house, and there was a statue of Santa Claus in the middle of the road.

"GET OUT OF THIS TOWN!" yelled King Boo. Petey sped as fast as he could out of the town toward Shiver City.

"I wonder if that place has any sane people in it!" Petey said.

"Why are they celebrating Christmastime in summer?" asked King Boo as they drove on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:10 P.M. – Twilight International Airport**

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 7th**

"Oh man, Now where's the parking lot?" said Goomba.

"Go to the left, I think…" said Dry Bones.

"How do you know?" asked Goomba.

"Lucky guess!" said Dry Bones

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: CURRENTLY IN 8th**

"The parking lot's to the left dad!" said Jr., reading the sign.

"OK, Jr." said Bowser. They walked to the left.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 9th**

"Where do we go now?" asked Peach. "I'm confused."

"The sign says to the left!" said Daisy.

"Let's listen to the sign!" said Peach.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 10th**

"Hey, this doesn't look right!" said Waluigi.

"There's a sign right here." said Wario, "The parking lot is accessed by going on a bus… which is to the left!"

"All right!" said Waluigi.

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: CURRENTLY IN LAST**

Plum ran straight to the bathroom to hurl. She had threw up 30 times on the plane from Diamond City. And that's just one of the planes.

"I don't think we're gonna make it." Maple said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 7th (Parking Lot)**

"YAY!" said Peach, jumping off the bus. Daisy and her ran to one of the cars, Daisy going to the driver's seat.

"Ok, I saw in the bus a map of this area of Mushroom Kingdom, Frappe Snowland is toward Shiver City!" said Daisy.

"Goodie, Goodie!" said Peach.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 8th (Parking Lot)**

"Here's a cool car!" said Dry Bones, running to the driver's seat.

"All right, Dry Bones. Let's go to Frappe Snowland." Goomba announced.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 9th (Parking Lot)**

"Hey, there's the cars!" said Wario.

"Great!" yelled Waluigi, running to the back seat.

"Let's go!" yelled Wario.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: CURRENTLY IN 10th (Parking Lot)**

"Hopefully, this leg is almost over!" said Bowser, running to the driver's seat of the second to last car.

"I hope!" yelled Bowser Jr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 7th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Daisy, do we go toward Shiver City or Twilight Town?" asked Peach.

"Shiver City!" said Daisy, turning to the left.

"I hope so." Peach said, opening a magazine and starting to read it.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 8th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh, which way should we go, dude?" asked Dry Bones.

"Shiver City or Twilight Town… hmm… I say… Twilight Town." Goomba said.

"Why's that?" Dry Bones asked.

"It's a 50/50 shot. I don't know." Goomba looked towards the right.

"OK, man, we'll try this way!" Dry Bones said, turning to the right.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 9th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Hey, those guys turned to the right!" said Wario.

"Let's follow them!" exclaimed Waluigi.

Wario turned to the right and followed Goomba and Dry Bones.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: CURRENTLY IN 10th (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"Should we follow the two dumb teams?" asked Bowser Jr.

"No, I say we should go towards Shiver City." Bowser said.

"Don't you wanna get a map, dad?" asked Jr.

"I'm sure I remember that Frappe Snowland was a couple of hours out of Shiver City gong the opposite way…" said Bowser, turning to the left.

"Whatever!" said Jr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (Twilight Town)**

"Oh, it's dark out!" said Goomba.

"I think that we might be going the wrong way." Dry Bones said, pulling over.

"Hi!" said Dry Bones to a local, "We're looking for Frappe Snowland."

The local looked at Dry Bones, muttered an "Ugh", and walked away.

"Wow, I guess we better go to a gas station." Dry Bones said.

They pulled up into a "Koopa Shell". "Hi, do you know where Frappe Snowland is?" asked Dry Bones to a gas station employee who was outside. The employee looked at Dry Bones ad just muttered "Ugh!".

"OK, What is it with these people!" asked Dry Bones.

"I have no clue!" said Goomba.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers (Twilight Town)**

"Uh-oh, they're asking for directions!" said Waluigi.

"Let's get out of this town! I hate this place." Wario said, speeding out of Twilight Town.

"That place just gave me the creeps!" yelled Waluigi.

"Let's hope we don't have to go back through there!" Wario said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: ****CURRENTLY IN LAST (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE RACE ANYMORE!" wailed Plum.

"We're never gonna make it!" said Maple, not paying attention. She turned to the right.

"I just hope we aren't eliminated." Maple said, then saying to herself "like that's not gonna happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (en route to Frappe Snowland)**

"HEY! LOOK!" Mario pointed outside. "It's another team."

Luigi looked to see it was Peach and Daisy. "Hey, it looks like their going the wrong way."

Mario rolled his window down. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" yelled Peach, "IS THAT TRUE?"

Daisy looked behind the car. "I guess so." Daisy turned around and went back toward the airport.

"Hey, it's Bowser and Bowser Jr. too!" said Mario.

"Should we tell them?" asked Luigi.

"Hey, it's Mario and Luigi. And Peach and Daisy just turned around." Jr. said.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" yelled Mario.

Bowser didn't even turn around. He started speeding faster toward Frappe Snowland.

"Wow, Bowser didn't listen to us!" said Luigi.

"He's gonna be lost!" Mario exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" said Bowser, "The other teams are going the wrong way!"

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 4th (Frappe Snowland)**

"Here's the highway!" said Diddy. DK turned off the main highway toward Frappe Snowland.

"I see why we missed it before…" DK said.

"Hey, Uncle DK, there's two different ways to turn!" said Diddy.

"We're going to the iceberg!" said DK, "That's the way to the bridge."

"Right!" said Diddy. In two minutes, DK was at the bridge.

"Hey! There's three other cars parked here!" said DK.

Diddy got a clue and ripped it out of the clue box.

"Higher or Lower?" asked Diddy.

"Lower!" DK yelled.

They drove to the town square in search for the hidden clue.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: CURRENTLY IN 5th (Frappe Snowland)**

"Here's the turnoff!" yelled Jr.

"Good job, Jr.!" yelled Bowser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Higher or Lower?" asked Bowser.

"LOWER!" yelled Jr.

The Mushroom Kingdom villain and his son raced back into their car and drove to the town square.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father and Son/DK and Diddy – Uncle and Nephew (Frappe Snowland – Town Square)**

"DK! LOOK, IT'S BOWSER AND HIS SON!" yelled Diddy.

"I got a clue!" yelled DK.

DK and Diddy ran up to the cashier. The cashier looked at the clue and said, "No!"

"NO!" Diddy yelled.

"I think that means there are other clues out there, as well as fake ones!" said DK.

"Did you hear that, Jr.? Be on the lookout for fake clues!" said Bowser.

"Yes, dad!" yelled Jr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, one team member yelled, "I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" The other team groaned and watched as the cashier confirmed it was right.

The team ran to their car. They sped back to the bridge and parked their car in the last possible place for room in that small area. They walked down the path to the Tourist Center.

**? and ?**

Toadsworth looked surprised as the team ran up to the mat. They were smiling.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" the Tourist Center man said.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr.…" said Toadsworth, "You're team number… four!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: 4th Place, 10:13 P.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" asked Jr.

"You're kidding, we're in FOURTH!?" asked Bowser.

"Yes, you are." Toadsworth said.

"Wow! After the penalty and all too!" said Bowser, "Wow!"

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

DK and Diddy ran up to Toadsworth on the mat. "Hey, Toadsworth, how's it going?" asked Diddy.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the man.

"Thanks!" said DK.

"DK and Diddy…" Toadsworth started, "You're team number… five!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: 5th Place, 10:17 P.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's still very good!" said Diddy.

"I thought we'd be farther ahead…" said DK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers/Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Twilight Town)**

"I don't think we should stop…" said Daisy, "The locals of Twilight Town aren't very friendly…"

"Whatever you say…" said Peach. Daisy drove right through the town.

"Peach and Daisy aren't stopping!" said Luigi, "I guess we should go farther ahead."

"That's a good idea!" said Mario. They got out of Twilight Town too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers (LOST!!!)**

"Where are we?" asked Plum.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" yelled Maple, panicking.

"Are you sure?" asked Plum.

"I'm sure I don't know where I am!" screamed Maple. They started to go the opposite way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Shiver City)**

"Hey, Petey, look, it's Crystal Palace!" said King Boo, just getting out of the busy Shiver City limits.

"And here's a sign… Hmm… it says Neon Heights 213 miles." Petey started sweating. "I'm pulling in to a gas station."

Petey stopped the car and went inside. "Hi, where is Frappe Snowland?" asked Petey.

"Hmm…" said the Toad, thinking. "Just a bit over two hours away from here, towards the airport!"

Petey gasped. "What? We missed it?"

"Must have, it's easy to miss. You have to look sharp for a small highway and a small sign. I hope I helped you." The Toad said.

"Thank you!" said Petey.

Petey ran back into the car. "Well, we're eliminated." Petey said, turning back.

"Oh, no!" said King Boo. The friends were disappointed as they headed back to Frappe Snowland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers/Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (entering Waffle Kingdom)**

"You are now entering… WAFFLE KINGDOM?" asked Waluigi.

"Whoops, we must have went the wrong way." Wario said.

"We should have never followed those idiots!" said Waluigi.

"I'm turning back!" said Wario. Wario made a U-turn at the next driveway and started heading back toward the airport.

"Should we follow the doppelgangers?" asked Dry Bones.

"I… guess so…" said Goomba. The two recent friends also turned back.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers/Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Waffle Kingdom)**

"Hey… I recognize this place…" said Luigi. "It's Waffle Kingdom! We must have missed Frappe Snowland back there."

"Yeah, must've." Mario said as Luigi turned around to scout if they had missed Frappe Snowland.

"Hey, look, Mario and Luigi turned around!" said Peach, looking up from her magazine.

"I bet you that we were going the wrong way the whole time!" said Daisy, "Darn, we WERE going the right way. Remind me never to listen to Mario and Luigi again!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 6th (Frappe Snowland)**

"Oh, we're so eliminated!" said King Boo, getting a clue from the clue box.

"Hey, there's no room to park!" said Petey.

"I'll go out by myself." King Boo said. He got the clue and got back in the car.

"Detour: Higher or Lower?" asked King Boo.

"I say Lower!" said Petey Piranha. "It doesn't matter, we're in last anyways,"

The two friends drove to the town square and searched the market for a clue. After a while, they found the clue and raced back to the bridge. They ran down the path and went to the mat.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the tourist center owner, gleefully.

"Petey Piranha and King Boo…" Toadsworth started.

"Just tell us we're eliminated." Petey said.

"You're… TEAM NUMBER SIX!" said Toadsworth, excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: 6th Place, 12:43 A.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled King Boo.

"NO WAY! TOADSWORTH, YOU'RE A ROTTEN LIAR!" yelled Petey.

"No, I'm telling the truth, you are 6th!" said Toadsworth

Petey was screaming with excitement and King Boo looked like he would explode from happiness.

"But we were so far back. We were 4 hours away from the teams in front!" yelled King Boo.

"Miracles DO EXIST!" yelled Petey into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers (STILL LOST!)**

"Where's this!" yelled Maple. "I've never heard of this place before…"

"I think this might be the right way!" said Plum.

"Yeah, right!" said Maple. She turned around again. "I think we might have been here before."

"I don't know!" said Plum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mario and Luigi/Peach and Daisy/Wario and Waluigi/Goomba and Dry Bones: CURRENTLY IN 7th (Frappe Snowland)**

"HEY! LUIGI! HERE'S A SPOT TO TURN OFF!" said Mario. Luigi turned off into the small town, followed by the three other teams following them.

"Look, we're in Frappe Snowland!" said Mario. "We must have passed this twice without noticing!"

"We were right, this is the right way!" said Daisy.

The teams parked outside of the alcove and ran to the clue box.

"Higher or Lower?" asked Luigi. "Hmm… Higher!"

"Lower!" yelled Wario, and Dry Bones simultaneously.

"Detour? I say lower!" said Daisy.

"I wonder why two clue boxes in this leg are on bridges…" said Peach… "What is it with bridges?"

The teams went to their respective tasks. Mario and Luigi arrived first to the Higher task. The Koopa got them equipped and they were off up the iceberg.

Meanwhile, the three other teams were looking for the clues.

"HERE IT IS!" yelled Peach. Peach and Daisy ran to the cashier. The cashier looked at it and immediately said, "No!"

"NO? WHAT THE HECK?" asked Peach.

"I don't know, there must be tons of different clues here hidden under pretty much everything!" said Daisy. The three teams looked for their clues.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Frappe Snowland – Iceberg)**

"WE DID IT!" yelled Mario.

"Come on, let's take our equipment off!" yelled Luigi.

**Frappe Snowland – Town Square**

"Yes!" said the cashier. The team scrambled off to their car and hurried to the pit stop.

"They found it down the fruit aisle!" said the other two teams, who got their clues too. Those teams ran to their cars and hurried to the pit stop also.

**? and ?**

The team excitedly ran up the path and dropped their bags to the snow. They jumped on the mat and started laughing.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the man.

"Thanks, man!" said the team members together.

"Mario and Luigi…" said Toadsworth, "You're team number… seven."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: 7th Place, 3:05 A.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seventh, yeah!" said Luigi, high-fiving his brother.

"I can't believe we're still in it after taking almost nine hours to find here!" said Mario.

"This is awesome!" Luigi said.

**? and ?**

The team walked up the path onto the mat, closely followed by another team.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the Tourist Center owner with a smile.

"Wario and Waluigi…" Toadsworth started, "You're… team number eight!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: 8th Place, 3:07 A.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, good!" said Waluigi.

"You two can come here now!" he said to the other team, who went onto the mat.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the man, still smiling.

"Goomba and Dry Bones…" said Toadsworth, "you're team number nine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: 9th Place, 3:08 A.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two friends didn't say anything, and just walked off the mat.

Meanwhile, another team was walking up the path. Peach and Daisy walked up to Toadsworth and waited.

"Welcome to Frappe Snowland!" said the man, not smiling anymore.

Daisy had tears in her eyes. Peach looked really sad too.

"Peach and Daisy…" said Toadsworth, "I'm sorry to tell you… you're team number ten!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: 10th Place, 3:10 A.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" asked Daisy.

"You mean we're still in it?" said Peach, "Oh, Toadsworth, you're the best!"

"Well, who's behind us?" asked Daisy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: LAST PLACE (Frappe Snowland)**

"I'm so lost! We have to turn down this road!" said Maple. Plum was curled up in a blanket.

"Hey, look, this might be Frappe Snowland, I remember hearing something about an iceberg…" Maple said. They parked at the iceberg and got out.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" said Maple.

Just then, Toadsworth came walking out of the alcove toward them. "Hello girls!" said Toadsworth.

"Hi, Toadsworth!" said Plum.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Toadsworth. He got out a small CD Player. He pressed play. Immediately, the song "Bad Day" began to play. Maple started crying.

"Plum and Maple…" Toadsworth said, "You are the last team to arrive. You have been eliminated from the race."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plum and Maple – Golfers: Last Place, 7:39 A.M.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…" said Plum. Maple didn't say anything, she just kept on crying.

"We were eliminated first!" said Maple, after the leg, "That's the sole thing I didn't want happening on this race, and it happened. I don't know why I went on the race with this loser! I don't want to talk about her. Some of the words I'd use wouldn't be allowed in this story due to its K+ nature. I am never being her golfing buddy again!"

"I never knew they'd actually make me go on an airplane or in a car!" said Plum, "I don't like vehicles. Or bugs!"

Plum tried to console Maple, but Maple threw her off and started swearing at her as the lengthy leg ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next time on the Amazing Race…_

_Teams fly to an unknown destination, which teams take in different emotions,_

"I DON'T WANNA GET ON THE PLANE IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING!"

"Are you sure that this was planned out. I mean, what if the pilot of the flight steals us?"

_Goomba and Dry Bones and Mario and Luigi face-off,_

"Why are you so special? Just because you're Mario, you think you own the place?"

"You guys are horrible, horrible people!"

"THAT'S IT!"

_And one team has trouble with the law._

"What? Officer, you can't arrest us!"

"Why are you doing this?"

Author's Note: Wow, that was long! Sorry about the rushed ending. But, I assure you that the other legs will be shorter. Please, it took me a while to write this, so stop and take the time to** REVIEW**, please. I don't care what you review about, about who got off, your favorite teams, what you want to see happen in a future leg, how much you hate the story, it doesn't matter. Thanks for your time. I hope you enjoyed this leg and will keep reading to see who wins and the special twists (especially in a leg soon 'hint' 'hint'). Bye! Oh, and the next leg WIL be funnier.


	3. Leg 2 Watch Out, You May Be Shunned!

Author Note: Hi! I'm back. Miss me? Sorry about how late I am, we're in the process of selling our house and moving more then halfway across the country! Sorry if this sounds rushed, I'm trying to fit everything in this chapter with the lest amount of words I can. When I get down to much less people, it will be much more smooth. Be thankful this is only (insert number here); I just read a chapter in another AR that had 24,000 words. Wow, they have a lot of time on their hands. Anyway, I guess I'll start now.

_Previously on the Amazing Race,_

_Eleven teams of two set out on a race around the world for one million coins. While some teams propelled ahead…_

"Yes! We're first!"

…_other teams fell far behind…_

"I DON'T WANNA HIKE!"

"I don't wanna go in the bus!"

"I think we might be going the wrong way!"

"I haven't seen a sign forever!"

"We're probably in last now!"

Teams flew to Twilight Town, and had to go to Frappe Snowland, where only four teams found without a struggle. All the other teams, however, were lost.

"Have you seen a sign for Frappe Snowland?"

"No, let's just wait for another sign!"

At a close finish for first place, Birdo and Yoshi, Toad and Toadette, and Koopa and Troopa all came hours ahead of every other team.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!"

"I never knew we could place so high so fast!"

However, only one team came to the pit stop last.

"Plum and Maple… You are the last team to arrive. You have been eliminated from the race."

Now, ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

This is Frappe Snowland, a small, beautiful village in the snowy parts of Mushroom Kingdom. Famous for Frappe Iceberg in the middle of town, Frappe Snowland attracts millions of visitors each year. In this world-famous town is a Tourist Center, opened after the town hall was moved to the town square. This small building, also known for accommodating poor people staying in Frappe Snowland, is the first pit stop in a race around the world.

_Teams arrived here for a mandatory rest period that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams here have no idea what's in store in the course of this race, which always keeps things interesting._

_Will Birdo and Yoshi keep to the front of the pack? Will Mario and Luigi learn from their mistakes and become leading contenders to win the money? Will Bowser and Bowser Jr. stop fighting or will they have to be disqualified from the race? And can Peach put herself in the middle-class environment and actually win the race? Only time will tell._

_Birdo and Yoshi, who were the first to arrive at 8:15 P.M._

"Yes!"

Will depart at 8:15 A.M…

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: 1****st**** to depart, 8:15 A.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Yay! First to depart!" Birdo shrieked as Yoshi opened the clue.

"Fly to an unknown destination…" said Yoshi.

Teams must now make their way to Twilight Int'l Airport and head to the north terminal. Once there, teams will sign their name on one sheet of paper for a charter flight. There are two different charter flights, one departing at 5:30 P.M. and one departing at 6:00 P.M. Teams do know this, but the teams, however, do not know that there will be two sheets of paper, each side by side. The teams will have to sign their name on only one sheet of paper, only once, and will not know until the last second if they will be departing at 5:30, or 6:00.

"Oooooh! An unknown destination, how exciting!" Birdo jumped up and down, her heart pumping madly.

"Quick, let's go!" said Yoshi.

"I hope that this unknown destination isn't Isle Delfino!" said Birdo.

Yoshi rolled his eyes, and started driving toward the airport.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: 2****nd**** to depart, 8:17 A.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Cool, an unknown destination! I love going to places that are bizarre and awkward!" said Toadette.

"Me too!" said Toad, smiling

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: 3****rd**** to depart, 8:22 A.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"All right, we're going to an unknown destination, Koopa!" said Troopa.

Koopa nodded, and said, "Let's go!"

"Hey, is there a sign on the highway that says what the speed limit is?" asked Troopa, passing the speed limit sign saying "50 mph".

Koopa shrugged and started looking outside at the trees.

"Hmm… wasn't the speed limit 60 mph?" asked Troopa. Again, Koopa shrugged.

"Hey, is that the Koopas passing us?" asked Toad.

"Looks like it, and they're going pretty fast too!" said Toadette.

"Hey, we're passing the Toads!" said Koopa.

"Oh, I wonder why…" Troopa said.

Troopa was still driving around 60 mph, when all of a sudden he heard sirens.

"Hmm… I wonder what the cops are doing going so fast…" Troopa said aloud.

Then he saw the cop moving in behind him.

"Uh-oh!" said Troopa, "I think he wants to talk with us…"

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (en route to Twilight International Airport)**

"Hey! Koopa and Troopa are stopped by a police officer for speeding!" said Toadette, "I wonder what will happen to them…".

"I wonder if they'll be disqualified from the race!" said Toad, looking back also.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" said Toadette.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins**

"What, officer?" asked Troopa, confused, "Why are you doing this."

"Do you know how fast you were going?" asked the cop.

"Umm… 60 mph!" said Troopa, "What's wrong with that?"

"That's 10 miles over the speed limit!" said the cop, writing them a ticket.

The Koopas both gasped. Then Troopa got out some money, "Please, here's 20 dollars, don't give us a ticket! Don't arrest us!" he pleaded.

"We did not know what the speed limit was, we probably missed the sign!" said Koopa.

The cop stopped. He then said, "So you guys didn't know what the speed limit was?"

"No, not a clue!" said Koopa.

"Well this changes things!" said the cop, "Ok, I'll let you go this time, but this is your last warning! By the way, the speed limit is 50 mph!"

"Thanks!" said Troopa as the cop got in his police vehicle and drove away.

"We were lucky!" said Koopa, "Next time we'll have to pay attention to the road with a little more detail."

Troopa drove toward the airport as if nothing happened and Koopa went back to looking at the trees.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 1****st**** (Twilight International Airport)**

"Wow, look, here's the north terminal entrance!" said Yoshi, "Look how far it is from the other airport entrance."

"Yeah, I know!" said Birdo. The dating couple drove up to the small airport building and ran inside. They ran to the two sheets of paper. They were puzzled.

"Which one departs first?" asked Yoshi.

"I have no idea, they both are blank!" said Birdo.

"I think we have to sign one soon, here's Toad and Toadette!" said Yoshi.

"Hello… Alicia…" said Birdo, looking at the little Yoshi at the counter's nametag. "We were wondering which piece of paper we need to sign in order to get on the earlier flight."

Alicia smiled. "There is absolutely no way I am allowed to tell you which piece of paper goes faster."

"WHAT?" asked Birdo. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now sign your names on a piece of paper now." Alicia gave them a pen.

"I guess that means we'll sign the left side." Birdo said. "Because we're both left-handed."

"Birdo, I've told you, you're not left-handed!" said Yoshi, but he signed the left sided paper anyways.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 2****nd**** (Twilight International Airport)**

"Hey, guys!" said Toad to Birdo and Yoshi, as they signed the piece of paper to the left, "Guess what we saw happen to Koopa and Troopa!"

"What?" asked Yoshi, turning toward Toad.

"They got pulled over!" said Toadette.

"Pulled over? What the heck did they do?" said Birdo, "Nothing illegal, I hope."

"Birdo, 99 of the time, you're pulled over for doing something illegal!" explained Yoshi.

"They got pulled over for speeding!" said Toad, "It's pretty weird…"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: 4****th**** to depart, 10:13 A.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Oh, it's 10:13!" said Bowser Jr., opening up the envelope.

"Ok, let's got to the airport!" said Bowser.

"Ok…" said Jr.

"Yeah…" said Bowser. "Let's go!"

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: 5****th**** to depart, 10:17 A.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Come on, Diddy! We're off to somewhere!" said DK.

"But where?" asked Diddy, laughing.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's special in it's own way!" said DK.

"Like you!" said Diddy, bursting out laughing again.

DK didn't say anything, he just keep on driving, offended.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 3****rd**** (Twilight International Airport)**

"Oh, look, we're only the third team here!" said Troopa, "Our small demise never cost us anything!" Troopa ran to the pieces of paper. "OK, which side do we sign on?"

"I suggest the one with all the names on it already!" said Koopa, "That sounds like a good idea."

The Koopas signed their name on the piece of paper with the two other teams.

"Next time, I'll drive!" said Koopa.

"No, it's ok." Troopa said, "I'll be careful."

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: CURRENTLY IN 4****th**** (Twilight International Airport)**

"So, we are going to the north terminal…" said Bowser Jr. Bowser eyes sprung open and he slammed on the breaks and made a harsh right.

"Thanks for telling me, Jr., I might've missed it." Bowser said.

"You're not welcome!" said Jr.

The villains ran into the north terminal gate and looked at the two pieces of paper. They were puzzled.

"Hey, it doesn't say when it's gunna depart!" said Jr. He looked up at the counterperson. "HEY! What paper do we have to sign on?"

The counterperson looked up. "You have to sign on a piece of paper." Bowser said.

"Ok, thanks, that helps us!" said Jr. He turned to Bowser. "Gee, helpful!"

"Come on, Jr., we should probably sign on the one with all the others!" said Bowser.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, dad!" said Jr.

"I hate my dad right now." Jr. said in a before-leg interview, "But, we're in a race for a million dollars and if we can win, I might be able to find a place on my own!"

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 5****th**** (Twilight International Airport)**

"Oh, look!" said Diddy, reaching the pieces of paper, "It looks like everyone has signed on the one piece of paper to the left. "It looks filled with names, we better sign on the other piece."

Just as DK signed their name on the piece of paper, the counterperson said, "You know, the other side isn't filled up! As many people as they want can sign on one piece of paper!"

DK gasped and looked at the finished writing of their names on the right piece of paper. "I wanna change papers!"

"Nope, sorry, can't now. Too late!" said the counterperson.

"Oh, darn." DK yelled, kicking the floor.

He sat down with the others. "You know that you might be on the earlier flight still!" said Birdo. DK lightened up. "That's good!" said DK. He sighed a sigh of relief.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: 6****th**** to depart, 12:43 P.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Ok!" said Petey, ripping their clue open. "Fly to an unknown destination!" Petey smiled. "Thank God, we're getting out of this place! No more slippery roads, hard to find areas, crazy Christmas towns!"

"C'mon! Let's go now!" said King Boo

"All right, off to an unknown destination!" said Petey.

**(Twilight International Airport)**

"This race is fun!" said King Boo, in the back seat of their car, "I mean, we could be millionaires in less than a month!"

"Yeah, I know." Petey said. His eyes opened up. "Say, weren't we supposed to turn off at the north terminal!"

"I think so, I've got to look at the clue to make sure, Pete!" said King Boo.

"No time, here's the turn off!" said Petey, "I'm gonna turn off!"

Petey turned off the road to the north terminal, not breathing, praying that they would be right. He let out a long breath when he saw the other vehicles parked at the north terminal parking lot.

"Thank you!" said Petey to no one in particular, parking the car.

"All right-y then, let's sign a piece of paper!" said King Boo.

The two friends ran inside and got up to the two pieces of paper.

"Which one should we sign?" asked King Boo.

"I don't know, it looks like there's still room on the other piece of paper." Petey said.

"But, look, DK and Diddy are on the other side!" said King Boo.

"I kind of feel sorry for Petey and me!" said King Boo (interview), "I mean, we should have listened to DK and Diddy. I wish we would have, we might have had a higher placing. But, being our stubborn selves, we didn't listen and now I have a lot of respect for DK and Diddy."

"I know, but DK and Diddy aren't God!" said Petey, "We better go with the flight with more signatures!"

"But what if we're wrong?" asked King Boo.

"Then we're wrong, it doesn't matter, but why would the first team put their name on the wrong sheet of paper?" asked Petey.

"I don't know, it could happen!" said King Boo.

"No, for now, we're signing the left piece of paper and that's final!" said Petey.

"Ok, Petey, whatever you say." King Boo said as he watched Petey sign the piece of paper.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: 7****th**** to depart, 3:05 P.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Hmm…" said Luigi, opening the clue, "Fly to an unknown destination."

"Cool, I love those legs on TV!" Mario said.

"Come on, let's go to the car before the other teams behind us get to their cars!" yelled Luigi.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: 8****th**** to depart, 3:07 P.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Hey, Wario open it already!" yelled Waluigi.

"Ok, ok, don't have a cow!" said Wario, opening the clue.

"An unknown destination? WHAT? I DON'T WANNA GET ON THE PLANE IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING!" Waluigi cried.

"Shut up, Waluigi. Come on before those two mean idiots catch up to us!" Wario said, running to their car.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: 9****th**** to depart, 3:08 P.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

"Come on, if we're gonna win the money, you've got to learn how to open clues!" said Dry Bones.

"Dude, I don't have any arms!" said Goomba, as Dry Bones opened the clue.

"Unknown, eh?" said Dry Bones. "Come on, let's go in the car!"

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: Last to depart, 3:10 P.M. (Frappe Snowland – Tourist Center)**

Peach gasped as she read the clue. "UNKNOWN DESTINATION! That's bad!"

"Why, Peach? Why is it bad?" asked Daisy, listening to Peach intently.

"Are you sure that this was planned out. I mean, what if the pilot of the flight steals us?" Peach said, "And what if the unknown destination is a place that isn't clean! That would be… ew!"

"I'm sure they hired someone they trust!" said Daisy, "And if it's… um… 'ew!'…"

"What? What?" asked Peach.

"I don't know, but, let's go!" said Daisy.

"Being on the race with Peach is hard!" said Daisy (interview), "She thinks just because she's a princess, she can have special attention on the race and she doesn't get that everyone is treated equally here. I know, I'm a princess too, but I'm ok with everything. I don't know what's so bad about getting a little down and dirty sometimes. Apparently, in Peach's eyes, something is seriously wrong with it."

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 7****th**** (Twilight International Airport) **

"I've always hated airports!" said Mario. "With all the hustle, and the bustle and the loud airplanes!"

"I've never really liked them either!" said Luigi, both getting out of the car.

The world-famous brothers ran into the north terminal. Luigi got to the papers first.

"Oh, which one is which time?" asked Mario.

"Hey, counterperson, which one arrives earlier?" asked Luigi.

"I can't tell you!" said the counterperson.

"Are you sure you can't?" asked Mario.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Because, you know, we have ways of making you talk!" Mario leaned in close to the counterperson!"

The counterperson leaned in too and started breathing on Mario's neck! "Oh, bring it on! BRING IT ON!"

Luigi slapped his hand on his face. "Mario, let's just sign a side already!"

"Ok!" said Mario, getting out of the counterperson's face, "Ok, ok! Whatever, I'll sign the right side." Mario walked over to the papers and signed them.

"Fine!" said Luigi, "We're all set!"

"Ok, I'll just sit down here, then… I guess…" and he sat down. The counterperson and him stared at each other all day, though.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 8****th**** (Twilight International Airport) **

"Hurry up, Mario. We wanna sign too!" said Waluigi.

"Here we are!" said Wario, as Mario and Luigi stepped out of the way.

"Hey, those idiots signed on the right side of the paper!" said Waluigi, "But there's still plenty of room on the left side!"

"Ha-ha, those idiots!" said Wario as Waluigi signed the left side.

"Who's smarter than the Mario Bros.!" said Waluigi, going outside.

"We are, we are!" chimed in Wario as the brothers laughed into the sun.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 9****th**** (Twilight International Airport)**

"Whoa, look at all the signatures on the one side!" said Dry Bones, "There's too many people, it'll smell in there. Let's take the one that has less people!"

Dry Bones signed the right side of the paper.

"So, so far just you, me and some idiots on that flight!" said Goomba. They both started laughing hysterically.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN LAST (Twilight International Airport)**

"Here's the terminal, Daisy!" said Peach. Peach and Daisy got their packs and ran into the building.

"Hey, there's two pieces of paper here!" regarded Daisy, "One has a lot of names, the other has only six."

"I wanna go on the one with less people!" said Peach.

Daisy looked shocked at her. "Peach, the one with more people is more likely the one that arrives first!"

Peach shook her head. "No, I wanna go on the one with only three teams not the one with six! I don't wanna be crowded!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever, let's go on your stupid flight!" she said, signing their names on the right piece of paper. "But I may regret this!"

"But that's a big 'may', right?" said Peach.

**5:15 P.M. – Twilight International Airport, North Terminal**

A young looking Yoshi stepped out onto the pavement overlooking the runway. All 10 teams were looking straight back at him. The Yoshi had news none of the racers knew. Which side paper departed first?

The Yoshi got a microphone out and cleared his throat. He then said only three words. "Left departs later."

The four teams that signed the right piece of paper were really happy, while some of the left teams groaned.

"This sucks!" said Wario, "I was sure we had the earlier flight!"

"Hey! Birdo and Yoshi. Why the heck would you pick this flight over the other flight?" asked Troopa.

"It was a random 50/50 shot!" said Yoshi, "How were we to know?"

All teams are now headed to an unknown destination via a charter flight. The first flight carries DK and Diddy, Mario and Luigi, Goomba and Dry Bones, and Peach and Daisy. The second flight carries Birdo and Yoshi, Toad and Toadette, Koopa and Troopa, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha and King Boo, and Wario and Waluigi.

What the teams will soon find out is that they are flying 207 miles to the long plains of Grassland. During the plane ride, the flight attendants will hand out the clues, which they will not be allowed to open until the plane has landed safely.

**6:13 P.M. – Grassland Airport**

All of the teams opened their clues as they got off the plane.

"Travel by taxi to Kingdomville…"

Teams must now drive 10 miles to Kingdomville. A ghost town since last century, it is world-famous for it's castle, Mushroom Kingdom Castle. This town was the capital of Mushroom Kingdom for centuries until hundreds of people died from its far-from-water setting. Once in Kingdomville, teams will need to find the small hut by the castle. Inside the hut is the next clue.

"Wow, Mushroom Kingdom Castle!" said Peach.

"This is exciting!" Peach said (interview) "I'm finally going to where my ancestors lived for a long time before they moved to where we are now. And I'm so excited!"

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 1****st**** (Grassland Airport)**

"TAXI!" yelled DK. All the teams were waiting for a taxi. Soon after, a taxi came and picked DK and Diddy up.

"Where to!" asked the taxi driver.

"To the castle!" said Diddy, as the taxi driver drove toward the exit

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 2****nd**** (Grassland Airport)**

Another taxi right behind DK and Diddy came and Mario and Luigi and Goomba and Dry Bones rushed towards it.

"MK Castle, please!" said Mario.

"No, we want to go to MK Castle!" said Goomba.

"And be quick, we're in a race for a million dollars!" said Luigi.

"So are we!" screamed Dry Bones.

"Ok, I know where it is!" said the taxi driver.

"Good!" said Mario, jumping in.

"Hey!" yelled Goomba. "Why are you so special? Just because you're Mario, you think you own the place? You think you can just get in a taxi when we clearly came here ahead of you!"

"Yeah, at least we aren't mean to the other teams!" said Mario, "You guys are horrible, horrible people!"

Another taxi pulled up. "THAT'S IT!" yelled Dry Bones, "You're officially on my hate list!"

Mario looked and Luigi and they shrugged as they headed off toward the castle.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 3****rd**** (Grassland Airport)**

"TAXI! TAXI!" yelled Goomba as loud as he could possibly go.

The two new friends and ran inside the taxi.

"Follow the orange taxi! The one with the two ugly Italian guys inside!" said Goomba.

"And step on it, won't you!" said Dry Bones.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 4****th**** (Grassland Airport)**

"Hey! Taxi! Pick us up!" said Daisy. A nearby taxi slowly drove up to them.

Daisy went in and so did Peach (after she put a blanket down on the seat).

"To the castle!" said Daisy.

"Taxi driver! Guess what!" said Peach, "My ancestors lived in that castle!"

The taxi driver laughed, "Oh, that's what they all say. You and… well you."

Peach grumped in the corner.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: CURRENTLY IN 1****st**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Here you are!" said the taxi driver, "The castle!"

"Cool!" said DK. He turned to Diddy, "Now we need to find the hut!"

The taxi driver turned around. "The hut? Dirgah's hut?" he asked.

"I guess…" said DK. Diddy whispered to DK, "This might be a bad idea!"

"Hop in, it's on the other side of town!" said the taxi driver. DK walked back in to the taxi and Diddy reluctantly went in too. Just as they pulled out, Mario and Luigi got out.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 2****nd**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Hey, that was DK and Diddy." Luigi said, smiling, "The clue box must not be far from here if they found it so fast."

"I don't see a hut, though, Luigi." Mario said.

"I'm sure it isn't far! Come on!" said Luigi. Mario and Luigi went off looking for the hut as the taxi drove away and Goomba and Dry Bones pulled in.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: CURRENTLY IN 3****rd**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"They went to the castle." The taxi driver looked outside, "Did you want to go to the castle?"

Goomba nodded. Dry Bones looked around and asked, "Where is the hut?"

The taxi driver smiled. "Why didn't you say you were going there in the first place!" and he turned around and took off.

"Your friends are at the wrong side of the castle if they want to find Digrah's house!" said the taxi driver, "Do you want to tell them?"

Goomba smirked. "Nope, it's ok, they'll find it!" The taxi driver kept on going.

"Someday…" Goomba added, quietly. Dry Bones started to laugh.

"Now that's payback!" yelled Dry Bones.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 4****th**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Here's the castle, girls!" said the taxi driver, "You can get out now!"

"Thanks!" said Daisy, paying the driver, "Wait here!"

"Ok, now we need to find the castle!" said Peach.

"You mean the hut!" said Daisy.

"No, I meant the castle!" said Peach.

"Well, there's the castle!" said Daisy, pointing toward the castle.

Peach looked at it and said, "Oh! Ok then. Ok, let's go!"

Daisy's mouth dropped open, "But we don't even have a clue."

"Now we need to find the hut!" said Peach.

Daisy opened her mouth to say something but caught herself.

"Sometimes, I don't understand Peach!" said Daisy (interview)

**DK and Diddy – Uncle-Nephew/Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Diddy! There's the hut!" said DK.

"Wow, it was completely on the other side of the castle!" said Diddy.

DK and Diddy ran out to the hut. They opened the clue.

"Detour!" said DK.

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose between two Grassland traditions. Walk it or Stalk it. In Walk it teams will have to travel by taxi two miles to Kingdom Park. Once there, they will have to walk up to the central tree. Then, in tradition form, they must walk around the tree 37 times. The tradition was walking around a tree 37 times would make the person who did it a witch. Then, the teams will need to walk backwards around the tree 37 times going in the reverse direction to "undo" the tradition. A challenge of bravery hundreds of years ago was to do this to the tree to try to laugh in the face of becoming a witch. Though the task may seem easy, the teams will have to count the times themselves. If they do it wrong once, they will be shunned from the Kingdom Park area and be forced to do the next task. If not, the counter will give them their next clue. In Stalk it teams must travel by taxi one and a half miles to Toadanne's Farm. Toadanne is a famous corn farmer and a quarter of the corn in Mushroom Kingdom comes from her farm. Once there, teams must choose a row of corn and pick each corn from the cornstalk. Once picking each piece of corn, the farmer will go through the cornfield to see if they've done every one of them. If not, they will have to start again with a new row. If they have successfully completed the task, she will hand them their next clue.

"Walk it or Stalk it!" said DK.

"Walk it! I wanna see if we can laugh in the face of becoming a witch!" said Diddy.

DK and Diddy went back to their taxi and they drove off.

"To Toadanne's Farm!" said Diddy.

Meanwhile, Goomba and Dry Bones pulled up to the hut and opened their clue.

"Walk it! I might become a witch!" said Goomba.

"Watch out, you may be shunned!" said Dry Bones as they laughed back into their taxi.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 3****rd**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Here's the hut!" said Luigi.

"It was on the other side of the castle." Mario said, smacking his head.

Luigi ripped open a clue. "Walk it or Stalk it!" he said.

"I want to try Stalk it." Mario said, "I don't want to retry if we do the Walk it thing wrong!"

"Ok, Stalk it it is!" said Luigi. Then they stopped. "Uh-oh, we don't have a taxi."

"Oh, no!" Mario started to panic. He ran up to a man on the street. "Do you have a cell phone?" The man said yes. "Can we use it for a moment!" said Luigi.

The man nodded. Mario phoned a taxi service right away.

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: CURRENTLY IN 4****th**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Here's the hut, Daisy!" yelled Peach, "Come on!"

"I'm ahead of you, Peach!" said Daisy, ripping open a clue.

"Hmm… Um, I don't want to be sweaty so lets do Walk it!" said Peach.

"Whatever you say…" started Daisy. "But we need a taxi!"

"Hey! There's Mario and Luigi!" said Peach, "Maybe they know how to get one!" Peach ran over to Mario and Luigi.

"Do you know where the taxis are?" asked Peach.

"No, but you need to book one!" said Mario, "Ask a guy for a cell phone!"

Peach smiled. Daisy went up to an old Yoshi couple and asked, "Do you guys have a cell phone we can borrow for a moment?"

The old couple shrugged at each other. "What's a cell phone?" asked the lady.

Peach sighed, "This might be harder than it looks!"

**Grassland Airport – 6:41 P.M.**

All of the six teams grabbed their clues and read them.

"Mushroom Kingdom Castle!" said Petey Piranha, "I went there last year! It's awesome!"

"Ok, let's go!" said Wario.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 5****th**** (Grassland Airport)**

Three taxis were waiting at the taxi station. Toad ran to one of them. "Is this taxi taken?" he asked.

"No, come in!" said the smiling taxi driver. So, Toad and Toadette went inside.

"So, where to?" he asked as they were ready to leave.

"A hut near Mushroom Kingdom Castle!" said Toadette. The taxi driver nodded and drove away.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 6****th**** (Grassland Airport)**

Birdo and Yoshi ran to the other taxi and asked the same question as Toad and Toadette.

"Of course not, I was waiting for a plane to land so I can get some people who needed a taxi!" said the driver, "Like you! Where to?"

"MK Castle!" said Yoshi, running inside. The taxi driver started driving toward the castle.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father-Son/Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 7****th**** (Grassland Airport)**

"Is this taxi free, Madame!" said Bowser to the taxi driver of the third taxi.

"No! This taxi is reserved for Koopa!" said the taxi driver. Koopa and Troopa ran out to the taxi and went inside.

"To the hut by Mushroom Kingdom Castle!" said Koopa.

"Ok!" said the taxi driver, and she waved good-bye to Bowser and Jr. and drove away.

"How could she do that to us?" asked Jr.

"I don't know but she is an idiot!" said Bowser.

Right after, another taxi pulled up and Bowser and Bowser Jr. went inside.

"Castle!" said Bowser. The villains' taxi driver sped up toward the turn-off and headed to Kingdomville.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 9****th**** (Grassland Airport)**

"Taxi! Taxi over here!" said Petey, waving his limbs about. A taxi pulled over.

"Where you guys goin'?" said a fat Yoshi with a cigar in his mouth.

"T-t-to the castle!" said King Boo, intimidated.

"P-p-p-please hurry!" added Petey Piranha.

"I'LL GO WHEREVER I WANT TO!" yelled the taxi driver as they reluctantly went inside and he sped away.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN LAST (Grassland Airport)**

"TAXI! PLEASE, WE'RE LAST IN A RACE!" said Wario. A taxi slowly drove up to Wario and Waluigi and a pleasant, angel looking Toad opened the taxi door.

"Where do you brothers happen to be going?" she asked, never taking that huge smile off her face.

"To the castle!" said Wario.

"Please hurry!" added Waluigi.

"Thank you, I love taking people in my car!" said the Toad, driving away.

**DK and Diddy/Goomba and Dry Bones/Peach and Daisy (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"Will these goofs hurry up?" asked Dry Bones, waiting as DK and Diddy were doing the task and Peach and Daisy got out of their taxi.

"35-36-37!" counted Diddy. "Ok, I think we're done!"

The two monkeys went up to the counter. The counter smiled and handed them their clue.

"Yes! Good counting, Diddy!" said DK as Diddy opened the clue.

"Drive to Crescent…"

Teams must now travel by taxi to Crescent, a street in Kingdomville. The street is right near the castle and teams shouldn't have a hard time finding it. There, they will open the clue box to receive their next clue.

"Huh?" said DK, "Where's Crescent?"

"I don't now, but the taxi driver might!" said Diddy, rushing back to the taxi. "Hi! Where's Crescent?"

"I have no idea!" said the taxi driver. Diddy groaned.

"Ok, Goomba and Dry Bones, you may start now." The counter said.

"FINALLY!" said Dry Bones.

"When will we get to go, Daisy?" asked Peach.

"Hopefully soon!" said Daisy.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Kingdomville – Toadanne's Farm)**

"Hey, this is hard!" said Luigi. They were about a quarter of they way done.

"I know, but let's just keep on going!" said Mario.

"Ok, Mario!" said Luigi, cutting a piece of corn off the tree.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"35-36-37!" said Goomba, "Time to go backwards, Dry!"

The two of them started to go backwards. "Hey, this isn't easy!" said Dry Bones.

"I know!" said Goomba, "But no turning back now! We're witches, remember!"

The two started to laugh.

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Kingdomville – Toadanne's Farm)**

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" said Mario; "There's a pattern involved in corn cutting!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" said Luigi.

"Look, I can see the finish of the row!" said Mario, grinning.

The brothers stopped cutting for a second to high-five.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (Kingdomville)**

The taxi driver got off his cell phone, smiling.

"I know where Crescent is now!" he said, taking a sharp left turn and another sharp left turn.

"Here's Crescent!" said the taxi driver, letting them out.

"Ok, now where's the clue box?" asked Diddy.

"This doesn't look like Crescent!" said DK. Diddy ran to the end of the street and back.

"Hey, I see a clue box!" said Diddy. They ran toward the clue box and got a clue.

"Roadblock…"

A roadblock is a task only one person may perform. In this roadblock, the person not performing the roadblock will be transferred to the pit stop. Then, the task performer will need to walk through the streets of Kingdomville looking through stores for vendors. They will need to ask if they have a stamp for them. If no, they will need to look for more. If yes, they will need to get their book stamped. 3 stamps by 3 vendors is required for that team member to check in to the pit stop, which they will run to. The last team to finish the roadblock, may be eliminated.

"Who likes collecting stamps?" asked Diddy, "Aw, I hate doing that!"

"I don't, I'll do the task!" said DK. He read the clue further. "Oh, I guess you have to go to the pit stop…"

"I guess so!" said Diddy, reading the clue.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"We're done, Dry Bones!" said Goomba. The two recent friends ran to the counter.

"Well, did we do it right?" asked Dry Bones.

The counter shook his head. He snapped his fingers and these big, muscular guys dragged them into their taxi.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled one of the big guys, slamming the door.

Dry Bones and Goomba were left speechless. "…wow…" said Dry Bones.

"I guess we have to go to the farm now!" said Goomba.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 5****th**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Here's the hut, you two." The taxi driver said.

"Stay here!" said Toadette, as Toad rushed to get a clue.

"Walk it or Stalk it?" asked Toad.

"Stalk it! I don't want to even have the chance to be shunned!" said Toadette.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Stay here, please!" said Birdo as they ran outside toward the castle.

"Now all we have to do is find a hut…" said Yoshi, "I don't see anything. Do you Birdo?"

"No, but it can't be too far!" said Birdo, cheerfully.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Hey, the Koopas are going past the castle!" said Bowser Jr.

"Suckers!" said Bowser, as they got out of their taxi.

"I guess we should follow Birdo and Yoshi!" said Jr.

"Keep an eye on them, Jr." said Bowser.

"Ok, dad." Jr. said.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: CURRENTLY IN 6****th**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Wow, here is the hut." Troopa said as he ran out of the taxi.

"Walk it or Stalk it?" asked Koopa.

"Walk it, I am very good at counting!" said Troopa.

"Good, so am I!" said Koopa, as they headed back into their taxi.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating/Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father-Son: CURRENTLY IN 7****th**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Oh, there's the hut…" said Yoshi, "It was on the other side…"

"Come on, Yoshi!" said Birdo.

"Damn it!" said Yoshi, "I think we're not in 6th anymore!"

Yoshi and Birdo ran up to the clue box.

"Walk it or Stalk it?" asked Yoshi.

"Stalk it for sure, we'll be finished fast!" said Birdo. The two ran back to their taxi as Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked to the clue box.

"Walk it!" said Bowser, "It looks easier!"

"Ok, now we have to walk all the way back!" said Jr.

"Don't remind me!" said Bowser.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends/Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"Here's Toadanne's Farm!" said Dry Bones.

"Hey, look! There's the stupid famous brothers!" said Goomba.

Mario and Luigi were having their row being checked by Toadanne.

"Is it OK, Toadanne?" asked Mario.

Toadanne smiled and handed them a clue.

"YES!" said Luigi as Mario opened the clue.

"Crescent? Where is that?" asked Luigi, reading the clue.

"I don't know!" said Mario.

"Great! They're done!" said Goomba.

"We were right behind them too!" said Dry Bones. "Darn it!"

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends-Princesses/Koopa and Troopa – Cousins (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"Ok, that's all!" said Daisy, "Come on, Peach."

"But I am dizzy!" said Peach.

"Did we count right?" asked Daisy as Koopa and Troopa pulled up to the park.

The counter snapped and the big guys came and took the girls back into their taxi.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" said one of the big guys, slamming the taxi door.

"I don't get it, I was sure I counted right!" said Daisy.

"Oh, God! I'm a witch now!" said Peach.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Outside a liquor store in a taxi)**

"You wait here, guys. OR ELSE!" said their taxi driver.

"O-Ok, Mr. Taxi driver, sir!" said Petey.

The taxi driver got out of the taxi (his fat coming out 10 seconds before him) and marched inside. Petey screamed.

"King Boo, I'm scared!" yelled Petey.

"I know, but in order to get to the castle, we have to get out of this car!" King Boo whispered.

"Ok, but when?" asked Petey.

"How about now!" said King Boo, getting out of the car.

"How about no!" said the taxi driver, already back. "GET BACK INSIDE!"

"Yes, Mr. Taxi driver, sir!" said King Boo.

The two scared for their life friends clung on to each other as the taxi driver sped toward who knows where.

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: CURRENTLY IN 9****th**** (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Finally we find the hut!" said Wario, racing to get a clue.

"I say Stalk it! I can't count too good!" said Waluigi.

"Let's go!" said Wario, running back to the taxi.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins/Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"I say, this is very hard for a lazy person like me!" said Koopa.

"Come on, Koopa, we've finished!" said Troopa, racing to the counter.

The counter smiled and handed them their next clue.

"Wow, I can't believe our luck!" said Koopa, "We were almost disqualified, now we might be in the top 5 teams!"

"You may come now!" said the counter, "Bowser and Bowser Jr."

"Ok, let's start it!" said Bowser.

**Goomba and Dry Bones/Toad and Toadette/Peach and Daisy/Birdo and Yoshi/Wario and Waluigi**

"This is hard work!" said Dry Bones, sweating, "I wish you had hands so you could help!"

"Hey, this is hard when you're small!" said Toad.

"I am getting sweaty!" complained Peach, "And dirty!"

"This looks hard, should we do this, Waluigi?" asked Wario.

"This is so easy!" said Yoshi, almost finished, "I could do this in my sleep!"

"Yeah, Yoshi!" said Daisy from the row across, "But no one else here is in as good shape as you!"

"Well, sorry!" said Yoshi, cutting another piece of corn.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle-Nephew/Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"Hey, here's DK!" said Luigi, "Maybe he'll know where Crescent is!"

"No need, here's a clue box!" said Mario, "Thanks, let us out here!"

Mario and Luigi raced to a clue box.

"Who likes collecting stamps?" asked Luigi, "That's you Mario!"

Mario read the clue. "I guess I'll see you later!"

Mario ran toward DK. "Have you found a vendor yet, DK?" asked Mario.

"No, they're well hidden!" said DK and they raced toward different stores, looking for the vendors.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Mushroom Kingdom Castle… Night Club)**

"A night club?" said King Boo.

"Yes, it opens at 10!" said the taxi driver, "Didn't you say you wanted to go to the castle?"

"Yes, but not the Mushroom Kingdom Castle Night Club." Petey said.

"Who runs a night club in a ghost town, anyway!" said King Boo.

"I DO!" yelled the taxi driver, "We have the best girls for miles around. The best men too, but I hope you're not into that!"

"Do you know where the real castle is?" asked Petey.

"Right there!" said the taxi driver, "Why you ask?"

"…I need to go to a bathroom." Petey said.

"OK, but don't be too long. Sunshine Candy and the girls are missing you already!" said the taxi driver.

"Tell Sunshine Candy we miss her too!" said Petey as they turned the corner and started running for their lives.

"Whoa, that was a bad taxi!" yelled Petey, "Why did we have to take that one!"

"It doesn't matter, here's the hut!" said King Boo. The two ran to the clue box.

"Walk it or Stalk it?" asked Petey, "Definitely Walk it! I was always good at math!"

"Let's go!" said King Boo.

"Wait, we need a taxi!" said Petey. He walked up to a guy with a cell phone. "May we borrow your cell phone?"

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"We did alright!" said Jr., "Right?"

The counter snapped his fingers.

"Uh-oh!" said Bowser.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle-Nephew/Mario and Luigi – Brothers (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"Hey Toadsworth!" said DK as he walked past Toadsworth for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Found any yet?" asked Diddy.

"One, but Mario has two!" said DK.

"Thank you!" said Mario, running over toward Luigi. "I HAVE TWO!"

"Uncle DK, he came from over there!" yelled Diddy, pointing to the small building.

"Thanks, Diddy!" said DK.

**Goomba and Dry Bones/Toad and Toadette/Peach and Daisy/Birdo and Yoshi/Wario and Waluigi/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Hey, almost done, honey!" said Birdo.

"My side is done!" yelled Yoshi.

"Boo!" yelled Peach.

"Just because they're a good team doesn't mean they have to be at the top of the pack 24/7!" complained Daisy.

"We're never going to finish this!" yelled Dry Bones.

"I think this is getting easier as we're going along!" said Toad.

"This isn't that bad…" said Waluigi.

"I don't wanna do work!" cried Bowser Jr.

**Team ?**

As Koopa and Troopa got out to get their clue, one team member ran toward Toadsworth.

He jumped and skipped and hugged his other team member. A Kingdomville man beside Toadsworth smiled and said, "Welcome to Kingdomville!"

The two smiled back, extremely happy.

"Mario and Luigi!" started Toadsworth, "You're team number one!"

**Mario and Luigi – Brothers: 1****st**** Place, 7:14 P.M.**

Mario and Luigi jumped up and down. They immediately asked, "What's the prize?"

Toadsworth laughed. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have received a trip to the gorgeous beaches of Porter, which you may enjoy after the race."

"Good, I'm so excited!" yelled Luigi.

"This is so awesome!" said Mario.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle-Nephew/Koopa and Troopa – Cousins (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"HEY! HE CAME FROM OVER THERE, DK!" yelled Diddy, pointing to a street over to the left.

"Thanks, Diddy!" yelled DK, running over there.

"Who likes collecting stamps?" asked Koopa, "But we both like collecting stamps!"

"I'll do it!" said Troopa. Troopa read the clue on.

"I guess I have to go to the pit stop!" said Koopa. "I'll be seeing you."

"I better go to where DK just ran to. Maybe there will be a stamp there!" said Troopa.

**Goomba and Dry Bones/Toad and Toadette/Peach and Daisy/Birdo and Yoshi/Wario and Waluigi/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Birdo, we're done!" yelled Yoshi, causing the other teams to groan.

Toadanne ran to their row and started investigating everything. After a bit, she handed them their clue.

"Take a taxi to Crescent!" said Yoshi. "Oh, how exciting!"

"Let's go, darling!" said Birdo.

"Darn!" said Toad, "I thought we could have beaten them.

"Are we halfway there yet?" asked Goomba.

"No, Goomba! We aren't even!" said Dry Bones, panting.

"Come on, Wario, we could beat many teams if you hurry up!" yelled Waluigi.

"I'm trying, Waluigi, I'm trying!" panted Wario.

"PEACH YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO OPEN THE CORN AND START EATING IT!" yelled Daisy.

"But I'm hungry!" complained Peach.

"Dad, this task is boring, can we quit now?" asked Bowser Jr.

"No, we'll get a 24-hour penalty if we quit this!" yelled Bowser.

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew (Pit stop)**

"Do you have a stamp for me?" asked DK.

The vendor smiled and stamped DK's book of stamps. DK ran outside the store as fast as he could.

"Got the stamp, Diddy!" yelled DK.

"Good job!" said Diddy.

DK ran to the pit stop and jumped on the mat.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the man. DK and Diddy smiled and said thank you.

"DK and Diddy…" started Toadsworth, "You're team number two!"

**DK and Diddy – Uncle/Nephew: 2****nd**** Place, 7:18 P.M.**

"Yes!" said Diddy, "We're at the top of the pack!"

"Yes, but aren't first…" said DK.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Finally, here's a taxi!" said King Boo, opening the taxi door.

"To Kingdom Park!" said Petey. The taxi driver turned around. It was the fat Yoshi with the cigar. King Boo screamed.

"I thought you guys just had a little bathroom break!" said the taxi driver, speeding back toward the nightclub.

**Goomba and Dry Bones/Toad and Toadette/Peach and Daisy/Wario and Waluigi/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"Toadette, my side is done! Is your side done?" asked Toad.

"No, but I'm close." Toadette said, smiling.

"This. Is. So. Hard!" panted Dry Bones.

"EWWWW! THERE'S DIRT ON MY FREAKING DRESS!" screamed Peach.

"You know, if you weren't so fat, we could have been done by now!" complained Waluigi.

"Daddy, this is boring. I'm going to stop now!" said Jr. Pretty soon, he fell asleep.

Bowser groaned and picked up Bowser Jr. and put him on his back.

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins/Birdo and Yoshi – Dating (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"Hello vendor, do you have a stamp for me?" asked Troopa.

"I am sorry, but I do not!" said the vendor, smiling. Troopa sighed. He ran back to another store.

Meanwhile, Birdo and Yoshi got out of their taxi and got a clue.

"Collecting stamps?" said Yoshi, "That's got to be you, girl."

Birdo looked at the task, got a stamp book, and ran over to look for vendors.

"Do you have a stamp, sir?" asked Birdo.

"Yes I do!" said the vendor, stamping her book.

"Wow, thanks." Birdo walked away. "Wow, how lucky am I?"

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Mushroom Kingdom Castle Night Club)**

"Want a cigar?" asked the Yoshi, holding out a cigar.

"No, we don't smoke." Petey said, walking away.

"Then want a beer or two?" asked the Yoshi.

"Umm… we aren't allowed to drink on the race…" said King Boo.

"Well, now you are!" said the taxi driver.

The Yoshi got some beer and was about to shove them in to the helpless friends mouths, when Petey and King Boo started running away.

"NO! YOU COME BACK HERE!" yelled the taxi driver.

"No way! You are a crazy madman!" yelled Petey back.

They ran until they were back at the castle. Then, they asked another person if they could use their cell phone.

**Goomba and Dry Bones/Toad and Toadette/Peach and Daisy/Wario and Waluigi/Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

"HEY! TOAD, I'M DONE!" yelled Toadette. Toad and Toadette ran to Toadanne.

Toadanne inspected their row very closely. Then she smiled and handed them their clue.

"Thank you Toadanne!" said Toadette.

Then, Toad and Toadette ran to their taxi.

"To Crescent!" said Toad.

"What?" asked the taxi driver driving away from the farm.

"Dang!" said Daisy, cutting as fast as she could.

"I wish this was easier!" said Wario.

"I wish you had hands!" panted Dry Bones.

"I wish you were awake!" yelled Bowser.

**Team ?**

A team member ran to the mat, not saying anything. Their team member cheered them on as they ran onto the mat, laughing.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the man. They both said "Thank you!"

"Koopa and Troopa…" said Toadsworth, "You're team number… three!"

**Koopa and Troopa – Cousins: 3****rd**** Place, 7:24 P.M.**

"Third again?" asked Koopa.

"Wow, we're doing really well in this game!" said Troopa.

"We sure placed high!" said Koopa.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating (Pit stop)**

"Do you have a stamp, Mr. Vendor?" asked Birdo.

The vendor smiled and stamped her book.

"YAY!" yelled Birdo. She ran to the pit stop, forgetting that the vendor still had her book.

"I GOT THE STAMPS! I GOT THE…" then Birdo remembered the vendor hadn't given the book back yet.

"Oops!" she ran back to the vendor and got her book.

"HURRY, BIRDO!" yelled Yoshi.

Birdo ran back to the pit stop, only this time with her book. She ran into Yoshi's arms, and they hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" yelled the man, smiling.

"Thank you!" said Yoshi.

"Birdo and Yoshi, you're team number four!" said Toadsworth.

**Birdo and Yoshi – Dating: 4****th**** Place, 7:31 P.M.**

"Thank you!" said Yoshi.

"Good, we're still good…" said Birdo.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: CURRENTLY IN 5****th**** (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"Who likes collecting stamps?" asked Toad, "I used to love collecting stamps."

"You'll do it!" said Toadette.

"Hmm…" said Toad, "I guess I better look for the vendors!"

"See you later, Toad!" said Toadette.

"Bye, see you at the pit stop!" said Toad.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Mushroom Kingdom Castle)**

"Finally, another taxi!" said King Boo.

A taxi pulled up to the two friends. The taxi driver slowly lowered his window. It was the Yoshi.

King Boo gasped. Petey screamed. The taxi driver cackled.

"So, you thought you can run away from me again, did you?" asked the Yoshi.

Just then, the producers of the Amazing Race ran to the aide of King Boo and Petey.

"Hold it right there, I want to see your taxi permit!" said the lipstick clad Toad who had stopped Bowser.

The Yoshi gasped. He immediately started looking for through the car. Then he smiled innocently. "I think I must have forgotten it!" he said.

The small Noki from last leg looked for a number on the taxi. "Hey!" she screamed, "This isn't even a numbered taxi!"

"B-b-b-b-" was all the taxi driver could say.

"Petey Piranha and King Boo!" said the small, old Yoshi from the last leg, "There is your real taxi!" He pointed to a taxi coming from the distance.

He finally pulled up to the castle. He came out, looking a bit angry.

"FINALLY!" he yelled, "I've been called up to do this job, but last time there was no one here. I thought that the taxi company was playing a practical joke on me so I got pissed at them, but they weren't so this is my last day on the job for nothing and you're the last people I'm ever going to drive around being a licensed taxi driver again!" He stopped to breathe, "Now get inside this taxi before I get angry!"

Petey and King Boo rushed inside the taxi. When they went off, they stuck their tongue out at their previous taxi driver who started swearing at them.

"Ha, thank goodness we're in a normal taxi with a normal taxi driver now!" said Petey, laughing.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to have to stop to get my new j- I mean go somewhere in a minute!" said the taxi driver.

Petey stopped laughing. "W-what are you getting?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" said the taxi driver.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"Is there a vendor in this store?" asked Toad.

"No, ma love!" said the young Monty Mole behind the desk, "Keep lookin'"

"Thanks!" said Toad. Then he ran off, muttering to himself, "Only one stamp and I've been doing this task for ten minutes!"

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT TOAD!" yelled Toadette as Toad ran off to a different street. Toad smiled at her, but he wasn't sure if he was doing so good after all.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (You Don't Wanna Know)**

"Where are you taking us?" asked King Boo.

"Uh-oh, I think I know where he's going!" said Petey. Horrified, he whispered to King Boo where he thought they were going. King Boo gasped.

The taxi driver turned a corner. Sure enough, Petey was right. THEY WERE BACK AT THE NIGHT CLUB.

"I saw your help wanted sign in the newspaper." Their new taxi driver said, "I want to see if I can have that job."

The old taxi driver, who hadn't seen the two paralyzed with fear friends yet, looked at the taxi driver.

"You'll do!" said the fat Yoshi, "You're better then that old man over there." The old man looked up from his newspaper and started to cry.

"You can start tomorrow!" said the old taxi driver.

"But what am I doing in the night club?" asked the new taxi driver.

"Oh, you'll be cleaning up whatever mess there is in the night club." The old taxi driver smiled, "By the way, weren't those idiots that I had in my taxi before in your taxi?"

Petey and King boo stopped breathing. The old taxi driver came up to the taxi and opened the door. He grunted loudly when he saw the two friends.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" started the Yoshi.

Just then, the producers came again, very upset.

"Oh my goodness!" said the lipstick clad Toad, "I'm so sorry Petey Piranha and King Boo! Your luck is horrific!"

The Toad that held the clues at Mushroom Bridge last chapter went up to the two taxi drivers. "You guys have been treating these two so horribly!"

The lipstick clad woman turned to the other Toad and back to the friends. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you!"

Due to crazy taxi drivers, Petey Piranha and King Boo will be transported during this episode by a producer of the Amazing Race. Even thought they have lost a lot of time with these idiots, however, no time penalty will be awarded for this unlucky (and seemingly impossible) demise.

**Goomba and Dry Bones/Peach and Daisy/Wario and Waluigi/Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Kingdomville – Toadanne's Farm)**

"I think we're done!" said Wario. "I think we're done!"

"I think we're almost done!" said Peach.

"We aren't even halfway yet!" said Dry Bones and Bowser simultaneously.

Wario and Waluigi ran up to Toadanne. Toadanne looked through their row. She then smiled and handed them their clue.

"Thank you, Toadanne!" said Waluigi.

"Yeah, yeah, Pleasure doin' beeswax with you." Wario said, "Come on, hurry up!"

"Hey we're done!" said Daisy.

"I can't believe we did that!" said Peach.

They went to Toadanne.

"Hey!" said Peach, "We're done!" Toadanne quickly checked the row and handed them their next clue.

"Yes!" said Daisy.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating/Wario and Waluigi – Brothers (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"Toadette, I found a second stamp!" yelled Toad.

"YAY, TOAD!" yelled Toadette.

Wario and Waluigi ran out of their taxi and ran to the clue box.

"I COLLECT STAMPS!" yelled Wario.

"Well, start collecting!" said Waluigi.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends (Kingdomville – Kingdom Park)**

"34-35-36-37!" Petey smiled and King Boo and him looked desperately at the counter.

The counter smiled and handed them their clue.

"YES!" yelled Petey.

"Come on, we have to find Crescent!" said King Boo, going back into the producer of the Amazing Race's car.

"I know you know where Crescent is!" said Petey.

"I do!" said the producer, "But under Amazing Race rules I still need to go 1 km out of the way of Crescent before I actually 'find' it!" The producer then drove off.

**Toad and Toadette – Dating/Wario and Waluigi – Brothers/Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses (Crescent)**

"Ugh, this is taking so long!" said Toad.

Peach and Daisy's taxi pulled up to the block and went to the clue box.

"Collecting stamps?" asked Peach, "Collecting stamps is such a bore!"

"I'll do it!" said Daisy.

"Hmm… where can that other stamp be…" said Toad to himself.

Two minutes later, a team ember finally found the stamp they were looking for.

The other team member cheered him on very loudly as he ran to the mat and looked up at Toadsworth.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the man, still smiling.

"Thanks!" said the two happy Toads.

"Toad and Toadette…" started Toadsworth, "You are team number five!"

**Toad and Toadette – Dating: 5****th**** Place, 8:01 P.M.**

"Well, I guess that's pretty good!" said Toad, hugging his girlfriend.

"Let's try to do better next leg, ok!" said Toadette to Toad. They both smiled and watched the two other teams scramble around for a while.

"Hey!" screamed Wario, "WHERE'S THESE VENDORS YOU SAID I WAS SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR?"

"Hmm… Toad just came from that street…" Daisy said to herself, looking for another stamp.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: CURRENTLY IN 8****th**** (Kingdomville – Crescent)**

"I like collecting stamps!" yelled Petey.

Petey immediately ran up to a store and asked for a vendor.

A vendor smiled and stamped his stamp book right away.

"Wow, I'm lucky!" said Petey to himself.

One team member smiled to themselves as they found their third stamp. How could it be so easily hidden?

The team member ran back around the corner to where Toadsworth was, prompting one team member to groan, and the other to immediately run to where she just was.

The other team member was screaming with joy as they hugged each other.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the man, smiling. They smiled back.

"Peach and Daisy…" started Toadsworth, "You're team number six!"

**Peach and Daisy – Best Friends/Princesses: 6****th**** Place, 8:05 P.M.**

"Yay!" screamed Daisy.

"What did we win?" asked Peach.

Toadsworth looked at Peach. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, we did so good on this leg, we must have to win something!" said Peach, smiling.

Toadsworth looked stunned as Daisy slowly dragged Peach away.

The two teams still searching for vendors went to the same store at once. A vendor just happened to be inside that store.

The team that got stamped first quickly ran outside the store as fast as he could, his teammate cheering him on, while the other ran, catching up to the first team member. The two teams almost arrived simultaneously at the finish line, but the first team who got stamped arrived first.

The teammates laughed and turned toward Toadsworth.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the smiling man, laughing.

"Wario and Waluigi, you're… team…" Toadsworth paused, "number seven!"

**Wario and Waluigi – Brothers: 7****th**** Place, 8:14 P.M.**

Wario opened his mouth to say something when Toadsworth said "Petey Piranha and King Boo, I can check you in now!"

Petey and King Boo walked up to Toadsworth.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the smiling man, still smiling as wide as he could.

"Petey Piranha and King Boo you're team number eight!" said Toadsworth.

**Petey Piranha and King Boo – Friends: 8****th**** Place, 8:15 P.M.**

"We're still in it!" said King Boo.

"Hurray." Petey said, unenthusiastically.

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends/Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son (Kingdomville – Toadanne's Farm)**

Bowser slowly walked over to Toadanne, still carrying Jr., pooped. He signaled that he had finished his row and Toadanne quickly checked. Then, she gasped and pointed at a corn piece that wasn't cut off.

"You better start again on a new row, Bowser!" said Toadanne.

Bowser almost died when he heard that as his heart sank into his toes. Dry Bones let out a small chuckle.

"You almost done, Dry?" asked Goomba.

"Yup!" said Dry Bones, "Wish you could help!"

"Wish I could help too!" said Goomba, sighing

"I just feel so bad for Dry!" said Goomba (After-Leg), "I wish I had arms so I could help him do some tasks that requires arms. I feel so bad for him right now."

"I'm done, Toadanne!" said Dry Bones a few minutes later. Toadanne checked his row and gasped and pointed at a piece of corn.

"You didn't cut that piece of corn off, better start on a new one!" said Toadanne.

Dry Bones and Goomba both felt their heart sink into the ground as Bowser let out a chuckle.

"Oh no!" said Dry Bones. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Two hours later, a team finally finished their corn row without forgetting a piece of corn. They went back to their asleep taxi driver and they drove to Crescent.

**Team ?**

The team member who didn't do the challenge did not hear the other team members laughter as he found the third stamp.

The team member not doing the challenge didn't hear the smiling man say, "Welcome to Kingdomville!".

The team member did not hear Toadsworth say they were team number nine. The team member was an asleep child.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr., you're team number nine!" said Toadsworth.

**Bowser and Bowser Jr. – Father/Son: 9****th**** Place, 10:34 P.M.**

"Thank you, Toadsworth!" said Bowser.

"It doesn't help the race that my team member is a little kid…" said Bowser (A-L).

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: LAST**

Dry Bones finallyfinished their task after a while. Goomba, almost in tears, and Dry Bones slowly went to their taxi and went to Crescent.

"I'll do it!" said Dry Bones.

"No, I think I should do it!" said Goomba, "You promised last leg."

"Who cares, we're in last!" said Dry Bones.

Goomba finished the task after a while and ran to the pit stop.

"I'm done." He said to Dry Bones.

"Yay…" said Dry Bones.

"Welcome to Kingdomville!" said the smiling man, still smiling after hours of being outside.

"Goomba and Dry Bones, you are the last team to arrive!" said Toadsworth

**Goomba and Dry Bones – Recently Friends: Last Place, 11:10 P.M.**

"oh" said Dry Bones.

"I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race!" Toadsworth said.

Dry Bones sighed, Goomba just walked away.

"Man, at the start of this race I thought for sure I would have won!" said Dry Bones in an after-elimination interview, "But then, somewhere last leg, reality checked in. I don't know when, but I pretty much gave up hope."

"This is entirely my fault!" said Goomba, "I am the one who didn't participate in the Detour. I feel entirely responsible."

Dry Bones walked after Goomba trying to talk to him but Goomba just kept on walking as this leg ends.

Next time on the Amazing Race

Bowser yells at Bowser Jr. big time…

"HEY! WHY THE HECK DID YOU FALL ASLEEP ON ME?"

One team member has to face her fear…

"I guess there's nothing I can do about it, I wanna win the million dollars!"

And, an ending will have all the readers of this fan fic talking.


End file.
